A Cold Heart
by Lucy Marigold
Summary: After the events of mass murder in his old base with his old team, the RED Sniper must continue on. On a snowy November night, everything is fine until a spell backfires causing Sniper being cursed to become a monster. While everyone seems to have their own deadly schemes and with time running short, Sniper must battle his demons. (Re-write in progress)
1. Chapter 1 - A Painful Memory

Chapter 1 - A Painful Memory.

Someone said to me once that a beginning has to be spectacular like a colourful pyre. That it has to lead somewhere. It has to spark something.

The surrounding crumbling timber collapsed, as the Medic stalked me through the burning building, the insane sound of laughter coming from her lips. An axe was clutched in her bloodstained hands. My breathing picked up when she neared me.

"Come here!~" She cooed. I ran through the collapsing building attempting to avoid the constantly falling chunks of burnt metal, the smell of burning rust permeated the air. I stumbled out, my rifle barely strapped to my body.

The metal of my gun burnt my fingers but I bit my lip to hide the pain as I aimed it at the only exit that hadn't collapsed in a fiery heap yet. She slowly emerged from the wreckage, an insane grin on her bloodied face. The axe she held was dripping with gore and splattered blood. I pictured the mangled corpses of my teammates when she stood above them chopping away as if they were firewood. I held my finger lightly on the trigger.

"Any last words?" I spat at the monster who stood before me. Her smile grew as she raised the deadly axe in her nimble fingers.

"I have no words. Do you have any last words, dear?" she cheerfully asked, in a voice which was like a sugary syrup.

"Only that I pray that you die!" I shouted before I squeezed the trigger which planted a bullet through her skull. Her body stiffened before flopping onto the ground with a thump. Tears lightly streamed down my face as I looked at the distorted corpse of the person who was once my friend. I wailed as sirens around me blared and firemen doused the fire. The roaring of people around me filled the air as I collapsed into a sorrowful heap on the ground.

* * *

Sniper awoke with a start, the nightmare still clawing at his mind. The recollection of that horrifying event still haunted him. The fact that insanity could turn someone in to an unthinkable monster that could slaughter seven sort of innocent people in a matter of minutes was completely insane in the Aussie's eye. The loud ringing sound of the alarm sounded on the bedside table. He slammed his fist down onto the small clock with a groan. Sniper rubbed sleep out of my eyes. He rolling out of my small bed and wandered over to the counter. He turned on the small, silver kettle before grabbing the instant coffee out of the cupboard above. With a yawn he scooped the coffee into his favorite mug and poured the water in once the kettle was done with it. Sniper slipped a shirt over his lanky frame as well as the cleanest pair of pants he could find before slipping out of his portable home.

Sniper had lived in that van for most of his adulthood. It's slightly moldy and animal smell would deter the most determined of of idiots. A thin layer of snow covered the earthy ground before him as another small shower of snowflakes floated around the bushman. He sipped his rapidly cooling coffee as he entered the large base, its red colour scheme quite different from the other across the battlefield. The overwhelming smell of bacon and other breakfast foods came straight from the kitchen. The soft sizzling sound of meat frying in a pan combined with the rambling of other voices sounded as Sniper stepped into the large kitchen. The loud banging of a baseball against the wall created a repeated rhyme. The Scout was hitting his baseball against the wall repeatedly while he waited for breakfast to be completed. _Bang bang bang_. The drunken Scot lay nearby half awake on the rugged sofa watching the small TV flicker black and white images. Heavy and Medic sat in the corner, the two having a deep conversation with Pyro sitting beneath them drawing childish squiggles with crayons on blank sheets of paper. Shouting came from the tucked away area that was used for creating the vast amount of food for the large group. The shouting belonged to Soldier who seemed to be shouting at the old toaster while Engineer moved around him, a hot frying pan in his gloved hand while a chopping board with a half sliced tomato and a knife lay in his ungloved hand.

"Move Soldier!" Engineer shouted. "Oh heya Stretch."

"Do you need help?" He asked as shoved Soldier out of the area with a forceful push.

"Sure. Soldier said he'd help but as you saw he'd been yellin' at that toaster for ages." Engineer replied. He passed me one of the worn and wooden cutting board. Sniper laughed as a reply before placing the chopping board down and lifting the knife. It gleamed in the morning sun as tomato juice dripped down it. Sniper stared at it with fear before shaking his head and muttering cursed under his breath. "You okay Sniper? You look like yer seen a ghost." Engineer questioned as he saw Sniper's startled face. He didn't reply and ended up looking glumly at the tomato and the wooden chopping board.

A large hand gripped the Australian's shoulder in a peaceful way. Engineer looked at Sniper with deep concern. He shrugged him off before going back to cutting the tomato. "I don't need your sympathy, Truckie." Sniper quipped. He dumped the chopped tomato into the gooey egg mixture that sat in a nearby metal bowl.

"You havin' those nightmares again?" He pressured. He shrugged before spilling the bowl into the pan. Sniper gripped tightly onto a wooden spoon as he mixed it.

"What do you think?" Sniper snapped at him. His anger causing him to mix the egg mixture roughly.

"It wasn't your fault they died." Engineer said as an attempt to console the man.

"It was my fault that I didn't see her coming sooner." Sniper mumbled before tossing the cooked egg mixture onto one of the massive plastic plates that they used for serving. "Where's the Spook?"

Engineer shrugged. The Texan lifted the plate with bacon and sausage on it and heading towards the large table. Sniper followed after him with the plate of eggs. He placed it down next to the one which held the slight burnt toast. Sniper slipped into his place next to that of Engineer's and Spy's place. When Sniper first arrived at Doublecross he ended up refusing to sit next to the Medic. "'Ello Sniper." Spy said. He neatly sat down next to Sniper, his pressed suit and tie was different to that of the outfit which Sniper wore currently. ' _Sorta like the bases_ ' Sniper mused to himself while sipping his cold coffee. He scratched his arm before piling some bacon onto his plate.

"You heard about that blue moon?" Engineer asked the group. Demoman just shrugged, he was too drunk to even comprehend what they were saying. Breakfast continued without much more chatter between the group of nine. Sniper got up once he had finished, his plate clutched in his hands, headed towards the sink to clean it and spare one of his teammates the time. As he was attempting to remove a large stain someone tried to sneak up behind Sniper.

"I know your there." The Aussie replied. The sound of arms hitting the person's torso could be heard as well as a loud sigh.

"Aw cmon. You used ta be so easy ta scare." Scout complained. He was leaning against one of the corners, twirling what looked like a wooden spoon.

"Go away Scout. I'm busy." Sniper mumbled, still scrubbing that stubborn stain. Scout leaned in closer. Sniper shoved him away before dropping his plate into the dirty and soapy water and storming off towards his van. He heard Scout shouting behind him, attempting a pitiful apology. Sniper slammed the main door behind him as he walked through, the snow crunching beneath his shoes. Sniper roughly grabbed the hand of the door before storming inside. He lay himself upon the bed before kicking his shoes off and curling up into a ball. He stayed like that for who knows how long but as the sun shone through the tattered curtains Sniper faintly heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it" The man groaned as he rolled onto his side to face the door.

"It's me, Dell." The voice behind the door said impatiently. "Mind letting me in? It's freezing out here." Sniper sighed. He got up and unlocked the door to let him in. Sniper then proceeded to make two mugs of coffee.

"How many sugars do you have again?" He questioned while filling the kettle full of water and turning it on.

"Don't change the subject, Lawrence. You know why I'm here don't you?" Engineer replied sternly before sitting down in on of the fold out chairs Sniper owned. The kettle whistled a high pitched scream before Sniper removed it.

"You came to have coffee didn't you?" Sniper sarcastically said, already pouring the hot water into the mugs.

"Full moon is coming soon." He commented. Sniper growled before passing him his own mug and sipping on his own. He sighed while laying himself down on the bed, all the while looking at Engineer.

"We need to talk" Sniper said.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Howling Ambition

**So. I ended up in a massive slump of Writer's block and I'm only posting this chapter because it needs to be posted. The next chapter may be a while but enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Howling Ambition.

Sniper stood in the doorway, snow slowly falling in front of him. Engineer was walking back towards the base, his own scarf whirling in the wind like a colourful flag. A lukewarm coffee still firmly stuck in his hand. Sniper shut the door of his camper van before flopping himself down in a seat and pulling out a sketchbook and a few ink pens. The cheerful calendar of beautiful and young women dancing was pinned against the wall, the date showing that it was November 6th 1968. Sniper lifted the pen, he stared intently at the blank sheet of paper. He stuck the end into his mouth before rifling through his small pencil case that sat nearby. As day became night, Sniper sketched and drew any images that came to mind. The howling of the wind from outside rammed against the walls of the van. A quiet knock came from the metal door while Sniper was making another cup of coffee. "Come in!" He shouted before sipping from his mug. Scout opened the metal door, a sheepish grin on his face. Sniper growled under his breath.

"Engie sent me ta get you." Scout replied simply. Scout glanced at the nearby table, the contents of Sniper's pencil case was scattered across a half finished drawing of a deer.

"Oi! That's private! I don't stick my nose into your stuff do I mate?" Sniper shouted before he roughly shoved Scout away from his stuff.

"I was just looking, geez man. It's good stuff by the way. Anyway you comin'?" Scout stuttered as he raised his hand in defence. Sniper nodded. He followed after the Boston and into the thin snow and hailing wind. The van groaned as another gust of wind hit it. Sniper entered the base, the sound of laughter and of food wafted in the air. The tingling sense of tension could be felt as well as that of a drop of fear. It was always like this but as the moon neared completion the tension grew and grew until it burst into full panic. The quiet murrer of voice stopped when Sniper entered the room behind Scout. Sniper snarled under his breath before taking his own spot. Sniper guessed that Pyro seemed to of made dinner this time around mostly due to the amount of rice, curry and papadums. Pyro seemed to have fond passion for Indian food. Sniper scooped some rice and what looked like beef curry into his bowl. The munching and cheerful giggles of Pyro was all that could be heard.

"I'm sick of this silence." Engineer stated, breaking the silence.

"Agreed." Medic replied, his glass were slipping down his nose before he pushed them back up, small beads of sweat trailing down his face.

"Why is team always tense around the full moon?" Heavy pondered out loud.

"Cause that stupid jew loving wolf comes back every month and attacks the wildlife!" Soldier shouted, his fists slamming onto the table.

"What else is a wolf supposed to eat?" Sniper grimmly said, his food still untouched.

"Oooh. Maybe humans?" Scout chuckled earning him a stern stare from most of the merchanies.

"Zhe question is, why does it come back here." Spy asked, his light cigarette wafting smoke around them.

"Nein! Spy not around zhe food, Dummkopf!" Medic shouted while he waved the smoke away.

"Who's on dish duty?" Demo asked, his bottle of 'Scrumpy' dangerously empty.

"I am maggot!" Soldier shouted, clearly offended by Demo's forgetfulness.

By the time dinner was finished, Sniper was tired. He stumbled out of the base like a drunken man and entered his mobile home. He groaned as he flopped onto his bed, his stomach landing onto a stray pillow. Sniper kicked off his shoes and removed his dirty shirt, tossing it into the corner with an array of other dirty clothing. He slipped on some cotton pajamas. With a moan, he curled up into bed, the soft sounds of the wildlife outside was like a soothing lullaby by mother nature.

* * *

I was dreaming again. The soft feeling of grass under my bare feet was smooth to the touch. A sound of crickets and owls could be heard as well. It was July again. I sniffed the air, the cooling smell of a babbling brook and the rustic timber smell of the trees mingled with the scent of animals. Shouting of others broke the peaceful silence. I broke out into a run, the ground was littered with sticks, rocks and holes. The dirt became a sticky mud as I was dragged down and down into the mud. I screamed in fear.

I huffed as I dragged myself from the muck, the sickly sweet taste of blood mingled with the bitter taste of dirt. Mud splattered flowers surrounded the same clearing and pelting rain splashed down onto me. More shouting sounded from nearby while I scrambled to get a grip onto the ground. Blood was rushing in my ears as the shouting because closer and closer.

"The wolf! There it is!" One figure shouted. A glaring light flashed into my eyes as the figures became closer. I yowled in fear before blindly scrambling away. I froze when I saw the large shotgun that was pointed at my head, it's barrel shinning with rain. I flinched as the man behind the gun pressed it closer. The gun went off and the bullets peppered my body.

* * *

Sniper awoke again. Having just had another nightmare. His hair had become a matted mess and his clothes were drenched in sweat. He heaved himself up before staring out into the night, snow glistened in the moonlight and the hooting of a winter owl could faintly be heard. It had been a long night.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Whipping Wind

**So before this starts I wanna mention and say thank you to those who are supporting me and who are my friends in general.**

 **Mai, you've supported my writing for a while, thanks. Endria, my first co-writer, I thank you for helping me all those times ago. To my new friends and the ones I'm gaining each day thank you. This chapter took a while, till I started talking to another fanfic writer, who's stories I love so much, I finally took the time to write down the last couple paragraphs.**

 **Thanks All! Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - A Whipping Wind

"Sniper! Open up!" The voice behind the door sounded as the banging on his camper van grew louder and louder. Sniper grumbled as he gripped the handle of the metal door and pulling it open. Scout was standing in the bright snow outside, the morning's light shining down upon him. A thick, red scarf was wrapped around his neck and a woolen sweater over his normal uniform. His nose was a bright pink, he shivered with the cold.

"What do you want, Scout?" Sniper asked, a warm mug of hot chocolate in his large hands. Thick layers of snow coated the ground outside and Scout was buried ankle deep in it.

"Um Medic told me to tell you dat your check up is like now." Scout replied. Sniper sighed and moved aside in the doorway, motioning for Scout to come inside. Scout clambered inside, a trail of snowflakes following in his wake. The younger man mumbled a thanks before collapsing into a nearby fold out chair.

"What are you the messenger for everyone now?" Sniper asked. He pulled another mug off the dish rack before turning the stove back on.

"No. I'm just the fastest at getting messages movin'. How you doin' Snipes?" Scout replied, his hands rubbing together to heat up. Sniper opened the mini fridge and grabbed the milk from inside. He poured it into the mug then tipped it into the saucer that was over the stove.

"You okay?" Sniper asked, worry tinged into his voice. Scout stayed silent. He was watching the snow silently falling outside. "Scout?"

Scout looked up grimly. "Do you think we'll see our families this Smissmas? We didn't get a chance last year with all the snow." He quietly asked. Sniper sat down next to Scout as he waited for the milk to heat up. He placed an arm across the Boston's shoulder.

"Don't worry mate. You'll see your mum." He assured his friend. Sniper held back tears. He hadn't seen his family in over a decade. Steam was rising from the saucer and Sniper got up to remove it from the heat. He poured the hot liquid into a nearby mug and tipped instant hot chocolate mix in. He mixed it with a spoon before handing it over to Scout.

Scout cocked a grin before sipping the drink. A loud smashing slide the two from their thoughts as Medic forcefully opened the door. "I told Scout an hour ago to inform you, Herr Sniper. Vhat have you been doing?" Medic demand. Sniper flinched. With a sigh Sniper followed the German out of the van.

Stepping into the snow, Sniper grumbled and crossed his arms while fighting through the thick snow. Medic was holding the door open for him.

* * *

Sniper sat on the bench, a red lollipop between his fingers. Medic had gained a large bruise across his face. Sniper chuckled with delight at the fact that the Medic looked like human punching bag. Medic grumbled as he cleared his bench of papers and bird droppings. Sniper was pleased with himself because he hadn't been this happy in years, least not since what happened at 2Fort. Does the fact that he enjoyed the harm in which he caused onto the German doctor cruel? Or was it the fact that he was acting like a child?

Sniper slipped off the bench before heading towards the common room. Demo was reading a book in the corner, a bottle of alcohol nearby. Engineer sat near Demo, watching the flickering black and white TV. Sniper sat down in the seat between the two. The Scott looked up at him then looked to Engineer.

"Ach, Sniper. Engineer told me yer seein' ghosts." Demo said, Engineer next to me turning around abruptly. I glared at Demo.

"He did now, did he?" I could hear Engineer waving his arms back and forth behind, his mechanical arm making it sound louder.

"Well me mother sent me a book o' spells. Maybe there'd be a spell for it?" Demo proposed.

Sniper tried to protest but he shut his mouth to ponder the thought of the spell.

I looked back at Demo, a determination smile across his face. "I'll do it"

* * *

The two of them were standing outside in the snowy forest. Atop a log sat a few candles and the spell book. Sniper trusted Demo. Demo pulled out a mat with unknown symbols across it. The chilly night was setting in and frost dawned most of the pine trees around them. Icicles dripped off of them like sharp teeth. The blue moon shone over head as it sat above the clearing in which Demo had placed the mat. He lit one last candle before motioning from Sniper to sit down on the center.

He trusted Demo. Demo stood before him, the book gripped in his hands. He started to mutter the spell in an unknown tongue. Before the spell was in full effect, Sniper took a glance at the book cover. ' _Curses_ ' was scrawled on the bound leather cover. Panic started to set into Sniper as Demo's chanting became louder. Sniper tried to move but magic snaked from the mat and encased him in a tightly bonded hold. "DEMO! YOU BLOODY LIED!" Sniper shouted at the top of his lungs as a powerful force burnt from his chest.

Sniper screamed in pain. Flashes of red light swarmed around his chest and wind blew around the clearing causing some of the candles to go out. Demo's chanting never stopped. The moon above shone with a pulsing blue light. Pain burst in the Aussie's chest. His clothing ripped as his body forcefully changed form. Skin turned to dark brown fur and a tail sprouted. The cracking sound of bones fitting and adjusting to shape a new form. Sniper's face morphed into a muzzle and with a howl he tore free from the magic bonds.

Demo stood there in awe as he blew out the remaining candles. He moved forward toward the creature carefully but the wolf clearly didn't recognize him.

The wolf knew two things, he had trusted Demo and he was angry.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Very Angry Wolf

**WOO HOO! NEW CHAPTER! I still have yet to find an editor so if anyone would like to apply, just write a review and inform me! Anyway this one took like a few days. When I posted the last chapter I was already writing this one. Also who's Sniper's mate? Can you guess?**

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Very Angry Wolf

The light of the sun flickered through the trees as dawn rose. Sniper was lying on the torn remains of the mat from last night. He groaned as he woke up. Sniper pulled himself up before looking at the surroundings around him. Large amounts of snow were tainted red and there were blood splatters across the pine trees around him. The crunching of boots on snow sounded as someone approached the clearing. Engineer appeared between the trees.

"Holy…" He exclaimed as he looked at the sight before him. His eyes rested on Sniper who was setting in the center. "Umm Lawrence, what happened here and why are you naked?"

The colour flushed from Sniper's face at the sudden realization that he was naked and in the snow with Engineer in front of him. "I honestly don't remember what happened." He stuttered awkwardly. With a sigh, Engineer removed one of his coats and tossed it over to Sniper.

"You better wash it twice, ya hear?" Engineer replied before helping the man up. The two shuffled through the snow towards Sniper's camper van where Engineer left him to change into fresh clothes before coming to breakfast. A sudden lurching feeling befell Sniper as he was putting his socks on. He slammed in last sock and his shoes on. The sinking feeling of needing to vomit overtook Sniper. He stumbled to the base, heading towards Medic's infirmary. With a sharp knock on the door he collapsed outside the infirmary, his hands clutching his stomach.

Medic opened the door with a sleepy sigh before gasping in shock at The Sniper outside. He lifted the man up and dragged him into the infirmary. "Vhat have you been eating, Herr Sniper?!"

Sniper only groaned as he was placed on the large gurney. Medic bustled around him, a panicked look on his face. He muttered in German and shoved a bucket into Sniper's hands.

"Medic, what's wrong with me?" Sniper groaned before vomiting into the bucket. Red liquid gushed out into the bucket along with pieces of fabric and chunks of meat. Medic stared in horror.

"Vhat happened last night?" Medic pressed Sniper.

"I don't remember," Sniper moaned, his hands still gripping the bucket."Last thing I remember is Demo performing his spell and it going wrong." At that moment Demo stumbled into the infirmary.

"Aye! Doc, Sniper is-" Demo began but once he saw Sniper sitting on the gurney he froze in his tracks. Sniper shoved the bucket aside and got up with rage. He grabbed Demo by the scruff of his uniform before shoving him into another gurney.

"What the hell did you do to me you bloody one eyed wanker?!" Sniper shouted at him. Medic wanted to interfere but was afraid of getting another black eye. Engineer was walking down the hall and heard the shouted.

"ACH! Sniper! Put me down and I'll tell yer anything!" Demo begged. Engineer entered the infirmary and grabbed Sniper by the arm.

"Lawrence stop!" Engineer commanded, his metal grip too strong to break. Sniper let go of the man before sitting back down on the gurney.

"What's going on then, Tavish?" Sniper asked. ' **Liers'** A voice in his head said.

"I may o' curse ye to be a werewolf by mistake." Demo quietly said, fear in his voice.

"YOU VHAT?!" Medic shouted from behind his bird perch. Engineer sighed as he slumped into a nearby chair.

"How the bloody hell do you mix that up with a ghost removal spell?!" Sniper questioned.

"Did I say mistake? O' boyo it wasn't a mistake. Next time don't be rude 'bout my cookin'!" Demo rambled. Engineer left the room stating he had to finish breakfast.

"You cursed me because I insulted your cooking." Sniper said plainly. He got up calmly before latching a hand around the man's neck. He lifted the man into the air. He slammed the man down onto one of Medic's desk with a thump. "You better find a way to fix this!"

"Voah! Herr Sniper! Calm down!" Medic shouted, his crossbow in one hand. "Put zhe Demoman down please." ' **Kill'** The voice told him. Sniper's grip tightened around the man's throat till he turned a bright shade of purple and his body flopped onto the ground, dead. With a snarl, Sniper turned around to face the German doctor. Before Sniper could become remotely close to the Medic, Medic shot a needle into Sniper's right arm causing him to go limp and pass out on the tiled floor.

* * *

It was almost sunset, the full moon was going to rise soon. Medic had placed Sniper's sleeping form into a large cage before he woke. Sniper groaned as the medicine wore off. He glared around at his surroundings. He was wearing a patient's gown and his clothes were neatly stacked on the bench nearby. Thick iron bars surrounded him and under his body was a large blanket. Medic was nearby, writing down notes in a thick, leather bound book. It was different to that of the spell book due to it looking brand new and being a slightly lighter colour. "Medic. What happened?" Sniper asked.

"You vere in a fight of rage, zherefore I tranquilized you till you vere calm. It is also a full moon and Demo said zhat you vere a verevolf now, Ja?" Medic explained. Sniper shook his head. He refused to be locked here in a cage. ' **Trust Alpha'** The voice said.

"No. I will not! And who the heck is 'Alpha'?" Sniper shouted out loud. Medic stared at him.

"Herr Sniper… Vhat are you talking about?" Medic calmly said, his crossbow on the nearest bench.

"I'm hearing voices." Sniper replied.

"Voices? Vhat are zhey saying?"

"Umm I think there my instincts, Doc." Sniper sat up in the center of the cage.

"Zhat could make sense. Vho is Alpha zhough?" Medic said, him pulling a chair closer and sitting on it.

"Well in the wild, wolf packs have an Alpha and if another wolf wants to be the leader the have to defeat the Alpha. You tranquilized me.. So maybe your Alpha?" Sniper pondered out loud.

A shaft of light that belonged to the moon shone from the high up and small window. Sniper groaned in pain as his body began to change. Medic watched it intent, all the while writing notes down in his book. Once more skin became dark brown fur and his clothes ripped under the pressure of his bones morphing into the new skeleton.

The wolf lay on the ground for a moment. He looked up and scanned his surroundings. Demo walking into the infirmary, a leftover steak in his hands. The wolf snarled at Demo before snapping at the bars of the cage. Demo tossed the stack through the bars. Sniper took a moment to sniff it before chewing on it, a smirk across his muzzle.

"Aye, Doc. How long he been a wolf?" Demo asked.

"A few minuten" Medic answered, still intently watching the wolf naw at the meat. "How do ve lift zhe curse?"

"Ach, I would know if he didn't destroy the book last night. But I dug up an' old book 'bout werewolves." Sniper snarled before slamming his body into the cage bars. Demo held out a hand to pat him. The wolf growled and attempted to bite the man's hand off. Demo swung his hand away and whipped out the book.

"Anyzhing zhat can calm him down?" Medic questioned, he peered over Demo's shoulder at the book. "Vhat's zhe 'Mate'? Isn't zhat vhat Sniper calls everyone?"

"What colour is his fur, Doc?" Medic wandered forward and looked at his fur, it's dark chocolate colour shining in the light.

"Dark brown, like zhe schokolade Spy alvays has." Medic replied.

"Schokolade? Ach you mean chocolate don't ye? Well that means his mate is nearby," Demo muttered, he sat down in a chair and placed the book on his knee."Medic, go get some of the dirty laundry."


	5. Chapter 5 - A Strong Unknown Bond

**Right. Another chapter! yay! *NOW WITH PAGE BREAKS* Introducing the new BLU Medic and BLU Scout. I wonder how this is gonna go? Lucy out!**

Chapter 5 - A Strong Unknown Bond

When Medic arrived back, Sniper was gnawing at the cage again. The large pile of dirty clothes was held in one of the plastic washing baskets. Demo pulled out a shirt, it was larger than any of the others. It belonged to Heavy. He held it in front of the wolf to see his reaction. The wolf snarled at it before snapping at Demo once more. Medic produced to grab a smelly, rubber glove from the basket. The glove belonged to Pyro. Sniper just stared at it with hungry eyes.

They narrowed it down to Spy's and Soldier's shirts. Both of which were torn up to shreds the moment Sniper got in contact with them. Medic gaped in disbelief.

"Zhen vho is Sniper's mate?" Medic asked.

* * *

When morning arrived, Sniper awoke on top of the blanket. Naked as he was the morning before. He rubbed sleep from his eyes before poking Medic who had fallen asleep next to the cage. He woke up with a start. Medic yawned before pulling out a key and unlocking the door of the cage. Sniper grabbed his clothes and changed in the nearby bathroom and then proceeded to head towards the kitchen. It was his turn to cook breakfast. He grabbed a tin of meat from the cupboard. He opened it and slide the meat into a chopping board. They had run out of fresh meat since Sniper, as a wolf, raided the kitchen last night while everyone was asleep. Heavy entered the room, Medic trailing behind him like a loyal pet.

"Good morning, lettle Sniper. Ready for battle today?" Heavy said as he sat down by the table. Sniper nodded, chopping at the lump of supposed meat.

"Umm yeah. I am." Sniper replied, still preparing the massive meal.

"Bonjour." Spy said as he entered the room, a trail of cigarette smoke following behind him.

"Nien! Spy not in here!" Medic shouted at him. Spy rolled his eyes before gliding into a nearby chair.

"Mornin' yal. When breakfast ready?" Engineer asked as he entered, Pyro and Scout following behind him.

"Soon!" Snarled Sniper.

"Hey did ya hear 'bout the two new BLUs?" Scout asked as he too sat down.

With a grumble, Sniper put the two large trays down. The 'meat' on one tray, the other contained a boat load of fried potatoes. Everyone piled on their plates before munching down on it with satisfied smiles. Once it was done, Scout gathered the plates and took them away for washing. Sniper rushed back to his van to ensure he had everything ready for the match. He slipped a scarf over his neck and his old snow coat as well. Just because Respawn existed didn't mean he wanted to die via hypothermia. The idea of the new Scout and Medic for BLU, being their first battle it would be interesting how things would play out. Part of him was looking forward to ripping them to pieces.

* * *

"Five, four, three, two, one. Fight!" The voice blurred from the speakers. Sniper ran down the stairs towards the battlements. His sniper rifle was loosely strapped to his back as he grabbed hold onto the wooden building and hoisted himself up onto the roof with the help of a few nearby crates. High in his perch, he looked across at the BLU base, his counterpart standing next to the BLU Heavy by the main doorway. With a slip of his finger he sent the BLU back to Respawn. He was facing the main bridge, a truck was tipped across it, dirt and sand piled out of it. A flash of BLU passed his scope. The BLU Scout. The BLU Medic emerged beside the Heavy, her curly, black hair tied into a bun.

"A female Medic.." Sniper muttered under his breath. ' **MATE IS NEARBY** ' his inter wolf suddenly shouted. Sniper dropped his rifle in shock. "No. Must focus." he muttered to himself.

"THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN OUR INTELLIGENCE" The voice blared from the speakers. Sniper slide from his position, knowing that his area was the only way out due to Pyro guarding the staircase. Heavy, Medic and Scout had the main entry way and Engineer had the sewers. With Demo and Spy on the hunt for the Intel, it left the only escape for a BLU the battlements. Just as Sniper had assumed, the BLU Scout rushed through the door and bumped into Sniper sending the Intel tumbling over the edge. Her brown hair temporarily blind Sniper. In a rush of limbs they untangled themselves.

Sniper stared at the Scout. The Scout stared at Sniper.

"Lawrence?!" She exclaimed.

"Lucy?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Sniper shouted in return. Sniper glanced around. "We can't talk here. Meet me in my van after the match. Before sunset."

The Scout nodded. She scrambled to her feet before picking up the Intel and jumping to the ground. Sniper didn't have the heart to shoot her even with Respawn.

* * *

Sniper sat in his van, his uniform still on and a cold mug of coffee sat, abandoned, on the table. It was true that be hadn't seen his family in over a decade, not since he joined RED. Ever since 2Fort, he was told to reconnect with his family but he had found out that his parents had passed away the year prior. Old age they said. He couldn't find any contact with his sibling. It was as if she vanished off the face of the earth.

A soft knock awoke Sniper from his thoughts. He opened the door with his breathe held tight. Standing there in the snow was the BLU Scout. "Hey." She said.

"Come in. It's freezing." He replied, holding the metal door open. She stepped in and sat down on the bed.

"I guess I got some explaining to do, eh?" She chuckled. Sniper frowned.

"Yeah ya do. What the bloody hell happen'd to you?" He snarled.

"Well. When you left, someone had to get rid of the dingo wanderin' around the farm. Dad was getting too old for it so he taught me what he taught you. You remember Billy? Well he tried to assault me one night by the bar and I may of killed him with a softball bat. I got trialed for murder and this lady offered me a deal to work for BLU. So I took it. Went through a little trainin' and ended up here. Now your turn" She calmly answered.

Sniper sighed. "I became an assassin and traveled to America. I got caught and trialed for murder. They were gonna hang me ya see. Some lady came and offered me a job at RED. Early last year somethin' happened at 2Fort. My team's Medic went rouge and murdered the whole team, with Respawn off I might add. I had to kill her to save myself." Sniper rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Lawrence," She lent forward and placed a hand on his knee. "It's okay. Anything else happen recently that you wanna tell me?"

"God I dunno, Lucy."

She laughed as a reply. A loud knocking came from the door. "Herr Sniper! I know it isn't zhe full moon but Demo found somezhing zhat changes everyzhing!" Medic shouted from outside before forcefully opening the door. Medic gaped in surprise at the BLU Scout sitting on the bed.

"Vhat.. is going on?" Medic asked as shafts of moonlight began to shine through the open door.

"Doc it ain't what your thinking! I-" Sniper was cut off mid sentence as he began to groan in pain.

"Lawrence?!" The BLU Scout shouted as she helped to support her brother. Medic rushed in and grabbed her by the wrist, shoving her out into the snow. Once more skin became dark brown fur and his clothes ripped under the pressure of his bones morphing into the new skeleton. The Scout screamed as the large wolf emerged from the camper van, Sniper's torn clothes littered around him. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" She screamed. The wolf tilted his head from jumping on top of the BLU and licking her face.

"Ummm… Zhat is interesting…" Medic exclaimed. "Sniper, Infirmary now please." The wolf whimpered. He got off the Scout before going inside and towards the Infirmary.

"What the hell happened to my brother?!" She demanded, grabbing Medic by his tie.

"It vasn't mine fault! Please let me go!" He pleaded.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Story Inside The Glove

Chapter 6 - The Story Inside The Glove

I was asleep and it was the middle of the night when I awoke to a loud gunshot. It was common to hear gunshots but in the middle of the night was just obscene. I shifted myself up from my bed as I shuffled out of my room. I scanned the corridor before walking across the hall towards Engineer's room, the metallic clang of his machines signifying that he was awake.

I cracked open the door, Engineer was sitting there. He held his robotic hand on his lap while he banged some lose metal into place. "Hey, Don," I said to announce my presence.

"Oh hey, Lawrence." He replied.

"Did you hear that gunshot?" I asked.

"No. I was busy fixing this baby." He held his metal hand.

A loud scream was heard down the hall. Engineer shot with surprise, He tossed me my rifle which lay nearby. I had given it to him to fix a dent earlier. He held one of his shotguns. He followed behind me as we crept down the hall. At the end of the hall, a thick puddle of crimson blood was pooling under a corpse. It was Scout's. His arm was twisted at a horrific angle and a large bullet wound was displayed across his forehead. Standing still in shock above him was Spy.

"What the hell happened?" Engineer demanded.

"I don't know! I was going to 'ave a smoke and I found him like zhis." Spy replied. Another scream echoed down the hall. Spy cloaked and followed after us as we went further down the corridor.

"I don't like this," I said out loud as we neared the other side.

"Nor do I." Engineer replied. The sound of heels on tile was a sound they had grown accustomed to due to Medic always wearing them. _Click, click, click._ They echoed off the tiled flooring like a voice in a cave. As they rounded the corner they gasped in horror at the sight that befell them. Stumped in the corner was Heavy, he too was a mangled corpse. Scratches on his arm indicated he tried to fight back but he had been defeated. Pyro lay next to him like a deflated balloon, one eyepiece of their mask shattered and glass sprayed across the floor among the blood-spattered. Demo was laying face down in a pool of his own blood, his own eyelander sticking out of his back. A trail of blood showed that Soldier had attempted to flee before he was shot down. Standing among it all was Medic, her coat was tore and splattered with blood. A sickening grin on her blood-smeared face as she raised Pyro's axe higher.

"Why hello." She said once she noticed us standing in the doorway. She thrust out her hand and wrapped around something in the air. Spy forcefully decloaked as Medic's grip around his neck grew tighter. Engineer moved forward to stop her yet was faced with a pistol pointed at his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She moved the pistol away and aimed it at Spy before pulling the trigger.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Casey?!" I shouted. A faint flame flickered below where Spy's cigarette fell.

"Ending this once and for all. Don't you get it? I was never part of this team." She replied, re-aiming the pistol at Engineer.

"What are you talking about?!" Engineer questioned. I was still standing in the doorway, flames beginning to grow and lick at the corpses around us.

"To put it simply, I'm a Spy. One of Helen's Spies to be exact. Now before I begin to monologue how about I end it?" She answered. Engineer looked at me.

"Can I at least tell Lawrence one final thing?" Engineer begged, looking for sympathy in her eyes. She lowered the pistol slightly.

"You have a minute." Engineer moved towards me. He pressed a golden watch into my hand before leaning closer.

"Run. I'll hold her off for as long as I can. Don't let this hold you back. Just run Lawrence." He whispered. He moved back, staring straight at Medic.

"Times up, Don." She sneered, aiming the pistol at him. "Any last words, Old friend?"

"Run. Run like a forest fire." He flicked his gloved finger over a small hatch on his robotic arm causing oil and fuel to spill from it. It came in contact with the flame instantly and it engulfed the room in a fiery haze. I scrambled away running away as far as I could. But she was following behind me.

* * *

Sniper awoke after dawn's light began to filter through the window in the infirmary. His sister slept nearby in a chair, rope tied around her wrists.

Medic was asleep on a cot in the corner with Demo laying beside him on another cot. Sniper yawned as he sat up. Medic rolled over in his sleep and fell off the cot with a thump. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and looked over to Sniper. With a yawn, he opened the cage to let Sniper out. Sniper walked over to the bench and grabbed his spare clothes which Medic had laid out for him. "Why did you bind her wrists, Doc?" He asked.

"She vas threating to tear mien organs out." He replied. "I vill let her go once you change.

"Okay, Medic," Sniper said with a chuckle before slipping into the bathroom. Another battle to fight today. He slipped on his clothes and shuffled out of the room with one shoe on. The Scout was awake and Medic was untying the rope around her wrists. She looked up while rubbing her sore wrists.

"Hey. Got anything to say to me?" She asked.

"Umm. Surprise?" Sniper guilty replied.

"Surprise?! That's what you say to me after you turn into a fucking wolf in front of me?!"

"Well, how the bloody hell would I be able to explain it otherwise?! I don't even remember what happens when I do turn into a wolf! Maybe you should go back to your own team as if we need YOU around here!" Sniper snarled back.

"Fine! See on the battlefield. I'll enjoy shooting you in the fucking face" The Scout said before she stormed out of the room and towards the exit. She left the base, slamming the door behind her.

Sniper rubbed his forehead before heading out of the room and towards his van. He slowly opened the cold metal door and wiping his boots on the small, tattered mat on the doorstep. He shuffled over to his weapon rack before picking up his bow. The intricate carvings in the bow brushed under his fingertips as he rubbed his hand across the wood. He was gonna do something different today. He grabbed his Kukri and an old tan coloured backpack which he slung across his back. ' **Will you find mate today?** ' His inner wolf asked.

"Possibly. But what if they're a BLU. That would be breaking our contract." Sniper said to himself out loud.

' **But mate is mate. Must protect mate.** ' The voice rebutted.

"But I'm supposed to shoot BLUs. If they're a BLU I have to shoot em, ya hear?"

' **Deal, if you get steak tonight** ' It replied jokingly.

"It's nice to have company even if it's just myself." He said, laying himself on his bed.

' **Agreed. Life is lonely without the company of another** '

"Oi! Stop saying fancy words. You sound too much like Casey."

A loud rapping on the door stopped the conversation. Sniper rolled his eye, sliding off the bed and heading towards the door. He opened it. Soldier was standing there. "The boss lady said we are starting in ten minutes. Get ready, maggot! Today is gonna be fun!" Soldier shouted.

"Oh right Solly. Let me get my coat and then I'll head over to Respawn." Sniper replied.

* * *

Sniper stood atop the large tipped over truck on the center of the bridge, an arrow in the notch of his bow. ' **Mate.** ' The inner wolf said as Scout bounded past him, Demo trailing behind him with a bottle of alcohol firmly in his grasp."That's Scout. We already established this." Sniper whispered to himself.

Medic and Soldier emerged from the enemy base, the Intel strapped onto his back and the enemy Pyro hot on their heels. Medic rushed over to me and passed the Intel over. "Go, I'll distract zhem. Zhey won't expect you to be stealing zheir intelligence!" Medic said as he scrambled through the snow towards Soldier. Sniper lifted up the brightly coloured, blue briefcase. He held tight onto it before rushing down towards the base. Sniper ran up the metal stairs and moved past the rusting railing. He looked down below at the bullets being fired from the cover of the large, wooden, shack the connected to the sewers.

Sniper rushed into the Intel room. Engineer was there, a level three sentry with him. He placed it down on the table in the center as the speakers blurred that the had secured the enemy intelligence. A loud shout could be heard from outside. The BLU Heavy and Medic stormed in with an uber, destroying Engineer and his sentry. Sniper ducked under another nearby desk as bullets ran above him. ' **Mate! Mate! Help!** ' his inner wolf screamed. Sniper clutched his ears as the voice became too loud for him to bare.

"Shut up!" Sniper yelled. The bullets stopped. The soft sound of whispering could be heard above the shouting in Sniper's head. A gloved hand appeared around the corner of the desk. Sniper was yanked upwards by the enemy Medic. She looked at him ushering the Heavy to leave with the Intel. The screaming in Sniper's head continued to grow as the Medic titled his head and flicked his glasses away.

" **Mate! Help! Mate!** ' The voice keeps saying. He screamed in pain as the cold feeling of metal penetrated his back. The BLU had severed his spinal cords. Sniper lost feeling in the bottom half of his body.

"Shut up!" Sniper gritted through his teeth. The Medic looked at him. She jerked his head upwards, all the while supporting his failing body.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"Myself. Why the hell am I not dead yet?!" He sobbed.

"Because it takes about three to seven minutes to die of the injury that you sustained from me."

"Yippy, more time with the insane Medic who's holding me up!" Sniper sarcastically snapped.

"Well, one would think that when facing the enemy, or hiding in your case, that you would attempt to make as little sound as possible." She bluntly replied.

"Just kill me already, ya bloody poofter!"

"No thanks. But while I'm here I would love to know where my team's Scout vanished to last night. When she arrived back this morning she was so angry she punched a hole in the wall."

"It shouldn't be your business asking what Lucy was doing!" Sniper moaned, the pain starting to seep through. The voice had halted for the time being. Sniper's eyes began to unfocus and the world around him becoming blurry.

"Whatever. What was the little voice in your head telling you, eh?" She sneakily questioned. She sounded like a Spy but slightly more skilled in the medical profession than any Spy.

"Mate.. It's calling for our mate for help.." Sniper slurred.

' **She likes questions. Careful about what you answer. She is a tricky one. Wait for Mate.** ' His inner wolf warned.

"Like the Australian slang for friend?"

"Nuh... Other kind." Sniper replied, beginning to sound like a drunken Demo.

"Well, your gonna kick the bucket soon. Best get going before your team shows up!" She said. The BLU dropped Sniper in disgust before she scrambled to her feet and booked it out of the room. Footsteps could be heard from the catwalk above. The last thing he heard before Respawn claimed him was Scout shouting for Medic.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth Revealed

Chapter 7 - The Truth Revealed.

Sniper stormed out of Respawn with rage. Pyro was pacing back and forth outside it, worry lingering in the air. "Mmfh? Mmmh mmpher?!" Scout asked.

"Yeah, just pissed at that bloody Medic and my own instincts." Sniper snapped.

"Wmmaha mmem?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sniper growled, grabbing his rifle and leaving the area. Sniper sat on the battlements, his rifle aimed at the enemy base. Snow started to drift down from the slanted roof above as it began to snow heavily.

' **You shouldn't of said that to them.** ' His inner wolf commented.

"Why do you bloody care?! Cause of you I was sent back to Respawn!" He shouted at himself, lowering his rifle to sit on his lap.

' **Because, they are important**.' Sniper's rifle slid onto the ground as he sat there in slight shock.

"Whatever. I know they're my teammate."

' **Lawrence.**.' Sniper got up and moved towards the edge while looking across at his teammates on the bridge.

"Tonight. I must tell them the truth." He said before he let go of the edge and fell to the platform below.

* * *

It was before sunset and Sniper had asked Medic to gather them all in the infirmary. They all sat in chairs in front of the cage. The clinging feeling of tension filled the air. Pyro was mumbling something to Scout while Demo sat next to Medic, clearly worried about what Sniper was going to say. Soldier was having a conversation with Heavy while Spy talked to Engineer.

"Umm you might be wondering why Medic asked you all here." Sniper nervously said, standing in front of the group. He had never been good at public speaking but he had to tell them the truth.

"Yes. We were all keen to see what you are going to reveal, bushman." Spy sneered, a cigarette in his fingertips.

"I'm a Werewolf." He stated.

"A what?" Heavy asked.

"A Verevolf!" Medic keenly replied. Demo, who was next to him, slammed his hand onto his forehead.

"Wait what? Like a wolf?" Scout piped in.

"Medic. What time is it?" Sniper asked. Medic checked his watch and motioned to the cage.

"HEY! YOU ARE NOT PUTTING OUR MEN INTO CAGES YOU SISSY GERMAN!" Soldier shouted as he tackled Medic to a ground. Arguing broke out among the group of eight minus Sniper who went to sit calming in the cage.

"Umm guys!" Scout shouted as he pointed to Sniper. Sniper began to change into the wolf once more, grunting coming from him. Fluffy brown fur burst from his skin as it changed into it's dark brown coat. A muzzle sprouted from his face and claw emerged from his hands.

Soldier screamed like a child, scrambling up a chair and climbing on Heavy who grasped his legs before he could reach any higher. Scout stood still shock while Spy looked like he had peed himself. "Medic must explain before teammates panic." Heavy stated.

"Ja, Ja. I know. Vell, a couple days ago Herr Sniper was asked by Demo if he vanted to get rid of his nightmares. Demoman vas drunk vhen he proceeded vith the spell and it backfired causing Sniper to become cursed to be a verevold at night." Medic explained.

"Aye, Doc. Let em outta the cage before he get angry." Demo commented.

"Oh Ja." Medic replied before unlocking the cage. Sniper bounded out of the cage and sniffed the air. His eyes rested on Pyro. He walked up to Pyro before nuzzling the masked person and allowing them to scratch him behind the ear. They sat on the ground with their legs crossed, letting Sniper lay in their lap like a puppy would. Scout snickered before Soldier whacked him on the back of his head.

"Well, I'll be. Sniper 'as something for the Lil' Firebug there." Engineer chuckled, leaving the room.

"Ach! Soldier! Your turn to cook!" Demo shouted.

* * *

Sniper woke up at dawn, still lying in Pyro's lap. The Pyromaniac was slumped to the side, their head resting on a wooden chair. Sniper uncurled himself and walked over to the bathroom, the white tiles feeling icy under his bare feet. With a yawn he opened the door and sat down, beginning to put on his clothes.

' **So..** ' The voice in his head said.

"So what?"

' **Pyro is quite interesting.** '

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Sniper muttered while putting his shirt on.

' **Pyro isn't what you think.** '

"He's fine. Just a friend I assure you."

' **Nope. Think opposite, Lawrence.** '

"She is more than a friend?" He questioned. "Wait that would mean!? Shit."

' **Yep.** '

"GOD WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT SOONER?!" Sniper shouted as he slammed his fist into the mirror.


	8. Chapter 8 - Control

Chapter 8 - Control.

The snow was becoming thicker the closer it got to Smissmas. With blizzards become more frequent, ceasefire was called which was a great relief for both teams. Smissmas was a week away and the annual ceasefire gathering of both teams was nearing. Meaning gifts were being shipped back and forth between the bases. Gifts from families arrived too with gifts for each other arriving to be wrapped and labeled. Once a year, both teams would gather for a weekly ceasefire to celebrate Smissmas. It was the only time a year when they would freely be allowed to communicate with members of the other team yet they were heavily monitored.

Pyro was especially cheerful. Well most of the RED team was due to them winning the last match of the year. With no more matches till January, the teams took time to bond with one another. Pyro began with constantly attacking people's rooms with streams, bow and other festive decorations. Not that anyone was fussed it brought cheer to everyone. The fireplace was lit and a Smissmas tree sat neatly in the corner of the common room. It was RED's turn to host the annual party.

Sniper walked in one morning to find Pyro cooking gingerbread and Engineer and Demo singing Smissmas Carols. It was quite a sight to see the Pyromaniac wearing a frilly apron and the drunken scot singing festive tunes. Medic had a red nose and was scolding Scout and Heavy for their constant snowball fights which ended up breaking an Infirmary window. Ah tis the time for teammates.

* * *

Pyro helped Sniper wrap his final present with a neat bow. He hastily scrawled who it was for on some card before slipping it under the ribbon. The BLUs were coming soon. With Heavy, Engineer and Spy handling the seven course meal (According to Spy) and with Soldier, Demo and Scout clearing away extra snow, it left Pyro, Medic and Sniper to repair broken decorations or put more up.

After a while, Pyro and Sniper had covered half the base without Medic. As Sniper was hanging a candy cane image up on a wall, Pyro tackled him to the ground with a laugh. Tinsel showed them in a rush of limps. "Mmfph!" Pyro giggled.

"Oi! What ya doing?" Sniper asked under the mound of decorations.

"Mmpf mtmha."

"Okay." He chuckled. "We best get these done before those BLUs show up."

"Mmyw?" Pyro asked.

"Why? That's a viable question. But eh. I don't make the rules." Sniper said. He shuffled from under the tinsel and scrambled upwards.

"Mmht mmaut mmsf?" Pyro said as they held up another candy cane.

"Over there." Sniper said, point at the vacant spot on the wall.

* * *

The party had arrived, it was the 25th of December and the bases were covered in snow. The trek from the BLU base to the RED base was difficult due to the snow being knee deep. With a flurry of snowflakes they arrived. Entering the base from Respawn, the BLU's heading inward towards the common room.

Sniper was sitting with one leg over the other in a chair by the fire, Pyro lay on the ground in front of him, crayons in hand. The bustling sound of arrive could be heard down the hall. He turned his head and looked across at the door, standing there looking half frozen was the BLU team. "Oi! Get over here! You guys look freezing!" He shouted.

The BLU Pyro rushed forward and greeted Pyro. The Scouts began to chase each other around, taunting each other for fun. The Heavies and Engineers quietly sat at the tables, cheerful conversations ensuing. The Medic grimly conversed by the doorway. Sniper's counterpart walked forward and leaned on Sniper's chair.

"Hey." He said, his silver hair shining in the fire's light.

"Great ta see ya mate. How you been?" Sniper asked. His blue coloured counterpart ran his fingers through his hair.

"Old. Old and slow."

"I've seen. Want something to drink?"

"Yeah. I could do with a beer." He replied. Sniper got up and motioned for the BLU to follow him. They walked into the kitchen and Sniper threw open the fridge. He grabbed two beer bottles and tossed one to the other Sniper. He popped the cap off before taking a swig of RED brand beer. The Scouts entered the small kitchen to grab cans of Bonk!. The BLU Scout leaned on the counter as Scout rifled through the fridge.

"Heya Lawrence." She said.

"You two know each other?" The BLU Sniper asked casually.

"Yeah. Siblings." Sniper replied.

"Wait what?" Scout said as he poked his head out. "I thought they didn't allow that."

"Yeah well. I got some news. I'm being transferred to another base.." The BLU replied grimly.

"Please don't say it's cause you came over that one night?"

"Yep."

"Heck us BLUs only found out this week." Sniper's counterpart mentioned.

"Dang, that sucks for you." Scout said.

* * *

After the two teams had a few drinks and got to catch up with one another, it was time to open gifts. With two teams of nine that would amount to a large pile of gifts. Lucky they had a system. Each person would be selected to get a gift for one person. They all gathered around the tree. The first person to grab a gift was the BLU Scout. She lifted the box and shook it before tearing into the wrapping paper. She pulled out a neatly folded scarf that was coloured blue.

Pyro followed, claiming a red coloured gift. Inside was a new pack of crayons and some colouring paper. The gift giving continued, The BLU Soldier getting a bucket and his counterpart a new set of weights. Heavy, a book and Medic some bird seed. Scout a new baseball and Spy gained a new knife. Demo was given a large crate of whiskey from his counterpart, who both began to drink it heavily. Engineer got up and picked up a present and placed it in front of Sniper.

It was a medium sized box with red coloured wrapping with purple spots across it. It was neatly tied with a purple bow and underneath the bow was a card. Sniper slipped it out and read the card.

 _Dear Lawrence,_

 _I know these past few months have been tough._

 _But never forget you have friends._

 _Engineer_

' **Awww. He's a good friend.** ' His inner wolf commented.

"Oi. Nothing outta you for the rest of the afternoon ya hear?" He whispered to himself.

' **Fine. Just watch what you eat. I smell alcohol on some of the burgers.** '

"Thanks for the heads up." He whispered.

He unwrapped the gift carefully. He folded the sides of the box to reveal a bandana. It was red with a small, white coloured bone pattern across it.

"Thanks Dell. I love it." He said towards Engineer.

"No problem." He replied.

The BLU Medic came and sat down next to him, a mug of hot chocolate in her grasp. Rather than her uniform she was wearing a maroon sweater with a white collared shirt, black tights and black boots. Most of the teams were wearing their causal outfits minus the Pyros who were always wearing their rubber suits. "I don't think we have formally meet." She said.

"Well I would recall our first encounter you thinking I was insane and stabbing me in the spine." Sniper grunted.

"Well I wasn't the one talking to myself." She laughed.

"Very funny. Oi Medic! What time is it?" Sniper shouted across the room.

"Almost sunset. You know vhat that means." Medic shouted across the room, his teammates getting the hint.

"What does he mean?" The BLU Medic asked.

"Nothing. I gotta go." Sniper shuffled out of the room. And headed towards the infirmary, Medic trailing behind.

"I saw you were talking to my counterpart." Medic mentioned.

"So? She started talking to me."

"How are ve going to explain zhis to the BLUs? You best not maul anyone, Herr Sniper."

"I know Doc."

* * *

The BLU team was extremely confused when a large, chocolate coloured wolf came back with Medic rather than the Sniper, all but the BLU Scout and Demo who were passed out drunk.

The wolf snuggled against Pyro and their BLU counterparts. The music and parting resumed and everything was fine till the BLU Medic tried to examine the wolf. With loud warning from the RED team, which she chose to ignore. She sat down next to the creature and began to prod him. He snarled at her before lunging forward and tackling her into the record player.

She tried to push him off but it resulted in a very bloody mess. That ended the party with RED shouting curses and warning at them to not repeat the same mistake. Sniper happily chomped on a remaining arm as his teammates cleaned up. Scout was gathering intact limbs for Medic to reuse but was faced with a problem. How was he going to remove the arm from Sniper's jaws?

He tried to yank it out but ended up getting his arm torn off and ran around panicking as the rest of them laughed at Scout.

 **Inside Sniper's Head**

Sniper was sitting by a lake calmly watching ducks float by. He heard someone or something sit down next to him and he turned. Casey was sitting there but rather than looking like a human being she had the look of misty fog. "What are you doing here? This is my time alone." Sniper grumbled.

"To talk." She replied.

"Last time we talked I ended up killing you after you murdered our whole team."

"Fair enough. I've been here the whole time you know."

"What in my memories?"

"No in your head. You won't remember this conversation when dawn comes."

"So we've been having conversations like this since I became what I am?"

"Yes. And the only reason the people beyond are reading this is for plot points."

"You never made sense ya know." Sniper tossed a rock into the lake causing the ducks to scatter. "Why are you so misty?"

"I'm not a physical being, Lawrence. I'm the spirit of my former self cursed to walk your dreams and nightmares."

"So your just a bloody nightmare."

"Yes. Something like that."

"Then why do I keep getting nightmares?"

"Because I'm still angry at you Lawrence. I was just doing my job. Did you really think I'd let you get away with what you did?" The plant life around them began to wilt away as storm clouds started to form around them. "Did you really think I wouldn't come back to haunt you? Oh Lawrence. My goal is to make your life a living hell and luckily for me you'll never remember this conversation because you don't remember anything when your a monster."

"I am not a monster!" Sniper shouted.

"Oh you've always been a monster. With a cold heart at that. One day I'll have control. One day you'll finally succumb to me, the little voice in your head."


	9. Chapter 9 - Another Dead End

**It is now time for the long-awaited Chapter 9! Reasoning? Well, this is a collab chapter of course! I've been working with Doctor Wheel on this chapter for you. (When I say worked I mean he wrote it and I went through and Edited it) Link to Doctor Wheel's profile:** **u/7431089/ . ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 9 - Another Dead End**

"...and so ah hoped yah could help," Engineer said into the transmitter of the pay phone.

"A werewolf, huh? Not something you'd hear about on a daily basis, ya? Vicious basturds, ah remember the time- " a gruff voice said back.

"Focus partner, ah don't exactly have time for stories."

"Right, right, don't get yer pantyhose in bunch, goggles," it said back. "Now yus say yer friend was "cursed" right?"

"Right."

A huff was heard on the other side. "Well, tah be honest, a cursed werewolf is harder to cure than a bitten one. Not impossible, just harder."

"How harder?"

"Most folks who are bitten can be cured by killing the wolf who bit them, easy as pie. But fer someone who's been cursed..."

"What is it?" Engineer said as he gripped the phone tighter.

"...all ah can say is that yah gotta find the undo thing."

"Can yah please be more specific than that?"

"A counter spell of some sorts, but it doesn't hafta be only that," it said. "Usually curses can be lifted by fulfilling some kind of...request. Ya know, like in dem fairy tails stuff, like ah...ah! Beauty and teh Beast!"

"Ah see..." Engineer slowly nodded.

"Yeah, sorry ah couldn't be more of help, goggles,"

"It's all right, at least we have something to go on."

"Oh, one last thing...how many times did yer friend transform already?"

"Why...?"

"It's because, cursed werewolves become more and more aggressive with each transformation."

"WHAT?!"

"The longer ya wait to find the cure, that beast is gonna get stronger, and stronger until one day yer friend will become the beast," it said. "And at that point, he's too far off to be saved."

Engineer nearly dropped the phone, speechless at what he just heard.

"Ah've seen it before and it ain't pretty. Had tah put one right between the eyes," a cough was heard. "But don't get too worked up about that, yer friend sounds like he in good hands, and ah have faith y'all find the cure."

"..."

"If ya need anything else, just ring me. Ah'll be waiting, partner..."

The line went dead.

Engineer placed the phone back onto its hook. "Well don't that beat all..."

He'd hope his occult savvy friend would've given him some more answers about Sniper's condition. He was the only other person the Texan personally knew that dabbled in the unknown and supernatural. If he and the team didn't find a cure soon, things are not going to end well for his Australian teammate.

* * *

Demo flipped through the pages of his spell book. The drunk Scotsman had to have gone through the entire book at least a couple dozen of times already looking for a counter-curse for Sniper. He grabbed his bottle of Scrumpy and took a long chug from it.

"Why do these bloody curses hafta be so hard to reverse?" he said as he put the bottle down.

"Any luck partner?"

The Scotsman looked up and saw Engineer walk into the room. "Sadly no, looked through this bloody book as all my other bloody magic books at least twice by now. Did yer friend have anything to say?"

"Nope. Just more bad news."

Demoman facepalmed and sighed. "Things just keep getting better and better."

Engineer quickly told him what his friend had told him over the phone. Demoman picked up his bottle, "This is more serious than ah thought, now we're on a timeframe."

"Am 'fraid so partner," he replied. "Ah do not like it either."

Demoman took a long chug from the brown bottle before setting it down, "If those nightmares never happened, then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Yeah, they sure rattled Sniper. Ah always thought of him as a fearless one, like Spy, but ah guess he has his limits as well."

The two sat in silence for another minute or so before Demoman spoke, "Asking Merasmus

is out of the question, ain't it?"

Engineer brought a hand up to his chin. It was tempting to ask Soldier's roommate to help them to remove the curse, but then there was a chance it could backfire and make it worse. There was also the fact the wizard could also screw with them even more. The mercenaries were not exactly on the best terms with him after all.

"Well, ah'd say we only ask Merasmus for help as a last resort. He isn't the type that would actually help us in these types of situations."

"Unless you give him some good old "persuasion", eh?"

"Right, but ah don't think threatening wizards is gonna help Sniper a whole lot."

"Ah know, ah know, lad."

"What are you two wankers talking about?"

The two turned and saw Sniper walk into the living room. He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. The Australian had a couple of bags under his eyes and did not look like he slept well at all.

"Morning Sniper, we're just trying to find more ways to alleviate your condition." Engineer said.

"And...?"

"Nothing, dead ends everywhere. Sorry man."

Sniper waved him off. "No worries truckie, it'll be fine..." He left the room in silence, the two looked at each other before adjusting their seats.

"Say, what were those nightmares about anyways?" Demoman asked. "You've been talking with him more than ah have."

"Not much partner, but it hasta do with some kind of wild dogs/wolves or something like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sniper mentioned it every now and then, but the last one he told me...it was pretty vivid."

"Ah'm all ears."

* * *

Run.

That was all he could do.

Lawrence pushed through the branches and bushes that stood in his way. He needed to escape one way or another. It didn't matter how, he just needed to escape. He dare not look behind him, as doing so would allow his pursuers to catch up. He heard their snarls, howls, and grinding of razor-sharp teeth in the background.

Coming into a clearing, he was blindsided by a black blur. He was knocked to the ground and found himself staring into the red, glowing eyes of a wolf. The black furred canine snapped at his face in an effort to tear the flesh from his skull. Lawrence managed to push the wolf off of him and run back into the woods.

The howls were coming closer to him and he was beginning to tire. His heart was pounding, legs were aching, and sweat covered his entire body. Despite the pain, he continued to run.

"You can't run forever, Lawrence." a familiar voice echoed in his head.

He ignored it as he continued to run.

"Just give in Lawrence, it will be easier for the both of us."

"Like hell I will." he responded.

He path through the forest soon ended up in another clearing, but this time, the area in front of his was a large rock face that was too steep to climb. He tried running another way but was stopped when wolves emerged from the brush. He quickly found himself surrounded by the canines, all growling, snarling, and barring his teeth at him.

"Now you see Lawrence," she said. "You are running from the inevitable."

"I will not give in Casey!" he shouted. "We both know that for a fact."

"Of course Lawrence, but who will break first?" he could see her giving him a smug look.

The pack slowly closed on him. He noticed a wolf in front of the others, it was colored very similar to him when he became a wolf. The wolf raised its head and sneered, "Nothing personal mate, it's just business." it said in his voice.

Then it lunged.

* * *

"So that's it, that bloody ghost of the former RED Medic is causing this trouble." Demoman said.

"It would seem so, partner. Well the nightmares at least."

Demoman tapped his chin. "So now we have two problems. First, we have Sniper turning into a dog, and secondly, we have a crazy ghost lass that's trying to take over his mind," he mumbled something incoherent. "Ack, this is getting bloody complicated."

"It is, but we can't give up! The last thing ah want to do is put a bullet into his brain," Engineer said. "You have some ways to purge ghosts right?"

"Aye, purging ghosts is easier than trying to remove curses," Demoman said as he flipped open his spell book. "Ah can easily think of several ways we can exorcise this lass. Just me and Solly, a couple of chants..."

"Soldier? Why?"

"Ah, Solly is the only other person here who is just as proficient in the supernatural than I am," he responded. "My counterpart isn't as, ah, competent in this line of work."

"Ok..." Engineer could see the many ways this can turn horribly wrong, but at this point, what other options do they have? He stood up, "Do what you need to do partner..."

"Aye."

"...and also, don't be drunk when you perform the exorcism. For Sniper's sake."

"Ah'll remember that lad."

Engineer nodded and walked out of the room. As the Texan left the Scotsman, he started thinking of a way to rid Sniper of his curse. It wasn't easy though, he was a man of science, with eleven PhDs to prove it, yet none of those degrees had a solid understanding in magic.

"There gotta be a way, ah know there has to be a way..." he muttered as his hand curled into a fist. "Ah'll find a way, even if it kills me."

* * *

"I thought I told you to never call me again, Conagher," a voice hissed.

"Ah know Tina, but ah need your help."

Engineer found himself back at the same payphone. He remembered another person who frequently worked with the supernatural, but he wasn't exactly on good terms with her.

"And why should I help you, Conagher?" Tina replied. "Why should I help someone who RUNS OFF with another woman on their WEDDING NIGHT?!"

Engineer winced, he didn't expect her to bring that night up. "Look, ah wasn't thinking properly, and ah was stupid. We can talk about this later, but this is urgent."

He didn't hear anything for a few moments, and almost assumed she'd hung up, but to his relief, she spoke back, "Fine, but I ain't done with you just yet, cowboy. What's the problem?"

Engineer quickly gave her the rundown: how a coworker accidentally cursed another coworker to become a werewolf.

"Huh, that's new. People are usually bitten to become werewolves, it's rare for a curse to be used," Tina said. "Only reason for people to use curses is to make it hard for the victim to find the cure."

"We kinda found that out already."

"Don't need your snark Conagher," she said back. "Let me get my sister, Kelly, she knows a whole lot more of this spell/curses stuff than I do."

Engineer heard a bit of scuffling and mummers before a voice came back on, "Why are you idiots messing with curses?"

"Wasn't our exact intention Miss," Engineer reasoned. "It was an accident."

"Accident or not, you don't mess with curses, period," Kelly said. "Werewolf curse, huh?"

"Yup."

"Hold on," the fluttering of pages was heard in the background. "Oh that's an old curse, ancient by the looks of it. I know some people who I should has this on..."

"Uh Miss?"

"Oh right, ah...the easiest way out is killing your coworker, which I doubt you want to do," more pages were turned. "Ah, from what I can see this curse was intentionally made hard to reverse."

"Ah was afraid of that..."

"I'm afraid I can't help you as of now. I have to spend some more time on this before I can come up with anything," she said.

'CRASH!'

A loud noise sounded through the phone followed by a loud roar. _"Hannah, shoot it for fuck sake!"_

"Uh, I gotta go. If I get anything, I'll contact you. Kelly out."

The line went dead.


	10. Chapter 10 - It Gets Worse First

**Guess what people? Almost 400 views! That's a new record for me. hehe. Anyway here's some more plot. It's like months later (I assume). If you haven't realized yet, the story starts in November and ends in... *SPOILER***

 **Chapter 10 - It Gets Worse First.**

Sniper didn't think it would get worse for him until he ran into Engineer and Demo the day before. Ever since Smissmas they had been trying to discover a cure for him. It was now April and everything was beginning to become a joke.

The snow had melted ages ago and ended up flooding the battlefield. But luckily Demo had found a way to slow his transformations meaning he would only transform once a week. It also meant Sniper could catch up on much-needed sleep. Pyro had begun to loom around Sniper so often is was annoying. The mumbling Pyromaniac was more annoying than Scout.

Sniper lifted his mug high as he watched from the screen of his van. His feet lay on the dashboard with red woolen socks on them. He watched a doe and a stag trot by, a young calf following behind the pair. He slipped a light brown covered book onto his lap, a pen posited in his fingers. He began to sketch the mighty antlers that the stag held. Once he was done he removed the pen off of the paper.

He flicked his fingers until he landed on a page. It a drawing of a woman. He numbly rubbed a finger across it trying to recall a certain memory. He wasn't there. He bit his lip as he thought. The memory he was looking for was slipping away from him, like water between fingers. He had to remember what happened. He had to remember what she said.

And then he remembered. That one vivid memory from long ago. He knew he wasn't supposed to remember this.

* * *

He was standing on the battlements of 2Fort. The colours faded and looking as if they lost their saturation. Stormcloud loomed above him as rain began to trickle downwards. He twirled the small coin in his hand around and around. He heard a cough and turned around.

Leaning against the doorway was Medic. She was wearing a red, woolen sweater, a white under-shirt, black leggings, boots and her lab coat. Her jet black hair was tied up in a loose bun.

"Hello, Doc. Need something?" He asked.

"I need some help. I've been working on something and need someone to test it on." She replied.

"Why not test it on Scout? Or Heavy?"

"If it went wrong I couldn't trust them to keep it a secret."

"Does it involve you removing any of my body parts or replacing them with strange animal parts?"

"No." She simply stated.

"Deal. But you owe me one."

She motioned for him to follow. He followed behind her and into the infirmary. He sat down on one of the cots as she closed the curtains and locked the door. She went over to her desk and picked up a vial and what looked like a perfume bottle. She unscrewed the lid of the perfume bottle and tipped the liquid that was in the vial into it.

"Right. I'm gonna tell you a secret that no one else knows, if you remember you are not to tell anyone. This," She said, holding up the perfume bottle."Is a memory eraser. If it works correctly you will no remember the past twenty-four hours. Do you understand and consent to this experiment?"

"Alright. But you better remind me that it's Monday not Sunday and that I left my mug on the dish rack." He stated.

"Alright. Sniper, I am a witch."

"A witch? Whatdamean?"

"A witch. One who practices witchcraft, spells, potions, etcetera."

"Then where's your spellbooks?"

"Hidden. In your van."

"In my van!?"

"Shush. No more. Now hopefully this works." She said, aimed the spray towards him. She squeezed the nuzzle and it sprayed him in the face with a purple mist.

Everything faded to white.

* * *

Sniper rummaged through the abandoned boxes in his van. Light flickered from the single candle on the countertop, the orange glow licking at the dark walls of the van. Old t-shirts, broken mugs, oil-stained pants, shards of coloured glass, books, cat hair and animal skin tumbled onto the floor.

He grabbed a torn book with a purple cover out of one of the boxes. It had a feather draw on the cover along with the symbol that Medic wore on his uniform. Sniper smiled to himself. It was bloody great to remember things. Before he left his van he piled all the junk back into their respective boxes and check his calendar. It was Saturday, The 12th of April 1969. He shuffled out of his van and stepped onto the ground outside with a squelch.

He opened the door of the base open and sauntered down the hall towards the common room. Demo was collapsed on the couch, snoring, a bottle of alcohol in his limp hand. Sniper poked Demo with one of his fingers.

"Ach! What da bloody hell?!" Demo muttered when he woke. Sniper dangled the book in front of him with a grin.

"Found somethin'." Sniper said.

"What is it laddie? Find out why that lass is hauntin' ya?" He asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Yep. She was a witch. Found her spellbook." Sniper answered before tossing Demo the book.

"A witch? Oof. A double agent and a witch. That lass was somethin'."

"Get reading, mate. We might be onto something."

* * *

Lawrence was in his head again. He knew he was due to the fact that he was floating in the sky and pale lavender clouds floated by. It was getting old. Between the nightmares and him slowly forgetting everything everyday was painstakingly annoying. It was if his mind was a hard drive and someone was removing information bit by bit.

He didn't know what was causing it but he knew it was something to do with Casey. She was messing with him. Eventually there would be nothing but blank space. Maybe it was creating room for Casey to take over but whatever was going on, Lawrence didn't like.

"Casey, come out! Now!" He snarled.

' **And why would I do that Lawrence. Because of you and your little teammates we can barely have our conversations anymore!** ' She cried sarcastically.

"I know what you are now. I remember." Lawrence yelled.

' **Do you? Do you truly remember? Or is it just me pulling the strings again?** ' She chuckled.

The world went pitch black till a single spotlight appeared. It shone of a look-a-like of Lawrence. Thick red strings streamed from the figure's body. Casey was standing above, the string grasped in her hands.

' **You can't resist forever. You'll cave eventually.** ' The spotlight faded. It then re-appeared above Lawrence. Snake like string fell down and wrapped around him, choking him. Lawrence screamed in terror as he felt them bond to his skin.

' **Soon. So very soon, Lawrence. You will cave! You will!** ' Casey screamed above him before laughing an evil cackle.

Then everything faded to black.


	11. Chapter 11 - Change

Demo flicked through the book for a second time, the old and faded pages covered in writing. He took a swig from his bottle before turning another page. He sat on a wooden stool by the kitchen bench, stacks of books next to him. He heard footsteps and looked up. Sniper was standing in the doorway. He had transformed into a wolf last night and had gained bags under his eyes. He shuffled past Demo without a word and forcefully opened the fridge. He shuffled through the contents like a rabid animal.

Engineer was right. Sniper was getting more aggressive. Trying to fix his mistakes was difficult. Especially when the mistake was turning his friend into a beast. Medic wandered in, a stack of books in his gloved hands. He placed them down on the kitchen bench before raising an eyebrow at Sniper's aggressive behavior.

He left without a word, leaving Demo with Sniper. The match was in an hour and it was Demo and Sniper's turn to cook breakfast. He got up before stacking the books together and putting them down in the corner beside the 21-inch black and white TV.

He tapped Sniper on his shoulder. Sniper looked up, milk gripped in his hand and an egg in the other. "Sniper. We gotta make breakfast before the match, laddie."

"You do it then." He snarled before shoving what he had been holding into Demo's arms before rushing out of the room.

"Ach! I swear Sniper If I wasn't trying ta rid ya of yer curse I'd hurt ya!" He shouted after the lanky Australian.

* * *

Sniper silently watched as his teammates ate. Due to avoiding responsibility, he was made to sit on the couch by Soldier. Nor was he allowed to eat. The match was starting soon anyway and Sniper wasn't fussed. He had deer jerky back in his van he could snack on.

Once they had finished, Sniper ran off toward his van. He grabbed his rifle, his submachine gun and his sharpest kurki. He grabbed a handful of jerky and stuffed it into the pocket of his vest. He put his hat on before he left his van and headed towards Respawn. He sat down on the metal steps that were closests to the exit to the battlements.

He slipped a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He heard his teammates arrive above him and someone clambering down the stairs. Scout slide down next to him.

"Hey Snipes." He said, fixing his hand wraps. There were bags under the young runner's eyes. His eyes were puffy as if he had been crying for an extended period of time.

"You okay Scout?" Sniper asked.

"Uhh yeah.. I guess." He replied.

"You don't look alright."

"I got some bad news."

"Oof. Really now?"

"My Ma passed away. Accident they said." Scout said before his hand gripped tight against the baseball in his hand.

"It's okay, mate. It's okay." Sniper replied trying to console the younger man.

* * *

The speakers blared that someone had taken someone's intel. Sniper didn't notice it. Crouched down, he aimed his rifle across the bridge. Water dripped off and onto the other bridge below creating a sandy and muddy waterfall.

Scout flew under the waterfall, his yells of complaint barely reaching Sniper's ears. Sniper smelt gunpowder, blood and smoke. He slipped his hand over his belt and grabbed his submachine gun. Without turning around he shot behind him. He heard a quiet yelp of pain. Sniper stood up and turned around. Crumbled on the ground was the BLU Spy.

Like a rider with a horse with a broken leg, he shot the Spy in the head causing him to die. Sniper grabbed his gear and walked away from the battlements. He walked into Respawn and went over to his small cubby where his weapons were located. He put his rifle and submachine gun back before picking up a bow and arrow. He grabbed his red and white bone patterned bandana and slipped around his neck. He grabbed a pistol from Scout's cubby before leaving Respawn.

He slandered down the metal stairs all the way down till he hit the sewers. Sniper barely went down here but he waded through ankle deep water before emerging by the bit of earth that connected to the bridge below the other bridge.

He slipped behind the metal cover as the BLU Scout ran past towards the sewers. He snuck behind the young BLU and shot him in the foot with the pistol causing him to tumble face-first into the mucky water. He looked up and spat the water out. Sniper finished him off with an arrow through the eye before moving on.

Sniper continued across the bridge, avoiding the waterfall and picking up the health kit that was floating around in the center. He tossed it off the bridge before he stepped into the enemy sewers. He continued till he heard people approaching. He slipped behind the boiler as a pair of BLUs clambered down the metal stairs. He heard a muffled reply to a question as well as a female voice asking about tactics. It was the BLU Pyro and Medic. Sniper snuck out of his hiding place and aimed an arrow at the Pyro's head. He let the arrow fly as it sunk into the BLU's skull. They flopped to the ground as the Medic began to panic at the sight of her fallen teammate.

Sniper revealed himself from his hiding place. Shock turned to anger as the Medic pulled out her melee weapon. She swung it forward attempting to kill the RED. Sniper pulled out the pistol once more and shot her in the ankle and one of the cords of her medi-gun. She crumbled to the floor and against the stairs. She was still gripping her ubersaw as Sniper knelt down.

He cocked a snarky grin as he looked at the defeated BLU. He kicked the weapon out of her hand before she could use it. He shoved her into the water causing the murky water to splash skywards.

"Kill me already." She begged.

"Nah. I'd rather see ya suffer. More entertaining." He replied. He leaned against the railing as he watched her attempt to repair her ankle with her broken medi-gun.

"You're different from the last time we spoke." She calmly said as she wrapped some torn fabric around her ankle.

"Things change. Anyway, enjoy a slow and painful death!" Sniper said as he pulled out his kurki. He slit her across the chest causing thick amounts of blood to begin streaming out. He walked up the stairs without looking back.

* * *

Sniper smeared the blood off of his weapon. Some of it had gathered on the tip of his finger. He licked it off before continuing on his way. RED had won. He flicked the light switch on in the RED intel room. A sentry was deactivated in the corner and an abandoned mechanical lounge chair had beer bottle scattered around it.

Demo charged into the room with a loud cheer, a crate of beer in his arms. Sniper turned around as he watched Demo peer at the empty bottles. "Demo. Stop lazing around. Don't you have something better to do!?" Sniper snapped.

"Calm down, laddie. We won. I've almost found yer a cure." Demo replied, taking a seat in the abandoned lounge chair.

"Well maybe I don't want a cure."

"Laddie. Stop. We've talked 'bout this. Don't let the lass change your opinion of everything."

"If everything goes back to normal she'll still be in my head!" Heavy and Medic entered the intel room, Engineer and Scout following behind.

"Sniper. She will not." Demo replied.

"Shut up!" He growled before lunging at the demolitionist. Heavy had to grab Sniper before he tore out the man's throat. Sniper clawed at Heavy's massive arms like an animal, attempting to get free. Realise his attempts were futile, he stopped.

"Geez. What's wrong with Snipes? He isn't acting like himself" Scout commented. Engineer, who was standing closest, whacked him on the head. Engineer pulled him out of the room to explain what's going on as Medic tried to sedate Sniper.

"Let me go Medic." Sniper snarled. He was locked up in the cage again to prevent him from murdering one of his teammates.

"Nien. Vhen you act more like a human being I vill." Medic replied at him, going through medical papers.

"You don't care anymore do you?"

"Vell I vould if you vould stop acting like a kind." Medic yelled. Sniper sat there in slight shock. Medic wasn't one to yell often. Mostly he just yelled at Soldier. Sniper turned his back and curled up onto the floor.

* * *

I looked up. I was laying in the forest. The birch trees around me sat silently as the pitch black embrace of night appeared. The soft cooing of a bird could be heard. I gripped onto the grimmy ground, rotting leaves clinging to my body. I got up and brushed them off of me.

A sudden chill grasped the small woodlin hollow. I breathed out and the air mingled with my dragons breath. A bush of wiry red roses sat near me. Their thorns shining in the moonlight.

I gripped my other arm and rubbed them together as the chill got colder. A misty fog began to float in.

Casey walked into the hollow. She was a pale gray and looked like a ghost out of a fantasy novel. Her torn and burnt lab coat trailed behind like a bridal veil. She sat down on a fallen log nearby and looked at me without saying a word.

"What do you want Casey? You're normally not this peaceful and quiet." I said after a long silence.

"You see what they're doing to your, correct? They don't trust you anymore. They just caged you like an animal." She stated, her voice monotone.

"So what? They're my teammates."

"They'll never find you a cure, I can assure you that. Werewolf curses are very difficult to reverse. Unless you can find 'true loves kiss' and I definitely sure your not gay. Unless you want to accept my help, you're outta luck Lawrence. Clocks ticking."

"What's the deal?"

"I'll help you," She got up and started walking over to me. "If you let me have control."

"Control? Ha! As If I'd ever let you."

"Last chance, Lawrence. I know you more than they ever will. They'll just betray you."

"They'll betray me?" I gulped. They had been avoiding me more and more since the incident. Since Smissmas, the BLU's had been more vengeful. Even Scout seemed to avoid me even after he told me about the death of his mother. Demo and Engineer hadn't talked to me unless it was related to the curse. Did my team really hate me?

"Oh they will eventually. They'll probably be the ones to put a bullet in your brain once they think you're out of control." Casey cooed, fueling the raging fire of emotions.

"..."

"Unless you want that to happen? Are you ready to truly die, Lawrence? Would you like to know the feeling of your life slipping away between your fingers?"

"..."

"Of course, you could always accept my deal and avoid that fate. Clocks ticking yet again, Lawrence. Accept it now or face death like an old friend." The sky became a dark red like a new dawn.

"I accept." I grimily mutter.


	12. Chapter 12 - Red

**I lied. I realized that I only needed to finish the last paragraph. XD**

 _ **Hint about the next chapter it's all about thyme.**_ **Guess in the reviews!**

 **Chapter 12 - Red.**

Sniper woke up feeling completely fine. He scratched his head trying to remember last night. Casey and the deal. Right. He sat up and tried to wake up Medic who was slumped over his desk in a pile of papers. He awoke with a start before adjusting his glasses and slipping out a key.

"Are you going to be normal today?" He asked.

"Promise! Now let me out I'm hungry." Sniper eagerly replied.

"Vhat ever. Just don't anyzhing your not suppose to!" Medic said, ushering him out of the room and locking the door behind him.

Sniper walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. Engineer mumbled a sign of acknowledgment before returning to the blueprints he was working on. Demo and Soldier were passed out asleep on the couch, their limbs entangling in a mess. Spy and Pyro were both off doing something, the former probably smoking and the latter burning something they shouldn't. Heavy was quietly munching on some toast while reading a book at the dining table.

The thing that bugged him was the fact that Scout was nowhere to be seen. Although, not since Smissmas had the young runner been seen around the base as often. He would show up in the morning like he hadn't vanished the night before. It was definitely bugging Sniper and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

It was another six days till he would transform so later that night, Sniper slipped out of his van and headed towards the base. Sniper recently discovered that along with transforming into a wolf, he could see at night and hear much better than before. He no longer needed to wear his glasses when reading or drawing which was a plus.

He crept along the wall and towards the side of the base that faced the battlefield. He froze when he saw a shadowy figure emerge from the base. Sniper watched as the figure made their way across towards the bridge in the center of the battlefield. Sniper followed after him at a swift pace.

The figure climbed down the stairs and as doing so, a light shone from above onto them. It was Scout. He continued to walk downwards till he reached the lower bridge. He walked across the bridge, Sniper following behind and halting at the piece of metal to hide himself.

"Hey. You came." Sniper heard Scout whisper.

"Yeah. Did you get my letter." A female voice replied. It was that blasted BLU Medic! Sniper realized. She and Scout had been meeting up in secret!

"Yep. How are you doing after last match?" He heard Scout ask.

"Fine. I'm just glad your okay too." She replied. Sniper was beginning to get frustrated. Something seemed to be urging him to interrupt the two of them.

"No one on your team has found out yet have they?" Scout asked.

"That's we're secretly meeting and doing stuff together? No. Never. They always think I'm in Infirmary" She replied. Sniper moved from the spot he was standing and moved forward.

"Well, you're terrible at hiding it." He snarled. The pair turned around in shock.

"Woah! Snipes! It ain't what your thinkin'!" Scout started to protest.

"Yer worse than I am! Least I ain't sneaking off to do it with a BLU!" Sniper yelled.

"Hey! Don't assume things!" The BLU shouted. Scout punched Sniper in the balls suddenly.

"Why the hell did you follow me, Larry?!" He shouted at Sniper. Sniper sighed, lying on the dirty ground.

"Because! Your my mate and you're always off somewhere. I was worried okay?!" He replied clutching his lower region.

"You're worried? Geez. I've been worried 'bout you for months Snipes. You turn into a wolf every bloody week for cryin' out loud." Scout said, helping the Aussie up.

"I promise to keep ya secret. We all good, Jay?" Sniper said, outstretching his hand.

"Yeah. We all good," He grinned as he shook Sniper's outstretched hand. "Just don't use that nickname 'round the chicks." He whispered.

"Your teammates are ase hats," The Medic chuckled. "I gotta go back to my base. Cya Jeremy."

"Cya Katie," Scout replied as the BLU walked back to her respective base.

"Nice catch that one," Sniper said with a chuckle. Scout turned beet red before trying to whack Sniper in the face.

* * *

"Hey Sniper, what's on your hands?" Sniper looked up. Spy was idly sitting next to him, a cigarette between his fingers.

"Nothing. What are you talkin' about?" Sniper asked.

"Your hands are red. Didn't you notice?" Spy replied, smoking floating out like dragon's breath. Sniper looked down at his hands. Red welts of blood sat in the center of each palm.

"Red? Crap. I cut myself by mistake. I'm gonna go wash this blood off." Sniper got up quickly and rushed down to the nearest bathroom. He locked the door behind him before turning on the tap and began to scrub his hands roughly with soap. He scrubbed and scrubbed till he thought the marks were gone.

He turned the tap off and looked at his hands again. The red marks weren't gone. He stumbled backwards in shock and knocked into a small toiletry rack causing shaving cream, shampoo, soap and deodorant to go fly around. Why weren't the marks coming off?!

Sniper unlocked the door and rushed towards his van. He opened the metal door of his van and slammed it behind him. He rushed over to his counters and opens one the draws. He pulled out a pair of fingerless leather gloves. He slipped them over his hands to hide the marks.

* * *

I stare blankly into the mirror in front of me. But it isn't me who's staring back at me but rather Casey. She banged her fists against the barrier, attempting to break free. She screamed at me but her voice was muted by the glass. She continued till the glass shattered.

Shards of glass flew everywhere. She stalked forward from the gab in the glass and moved forward. I tried to move back but I was frozen like a deer in headlights. She moved closer and closer till her nose barely touched my own. She smiled.

She grabbed my hands forcefully, tearing the gloves off. The red marks shone in the gloomy shadows around us. She traced a finger across my palm before finally speaking.

"I've always looked forward to this." She silently chuckled. "I knew you'd cave and finally listen to me, Lawrence. You were always the most keen to assist me. I know how you felt about me. I know everything about you now."

"Casey.."

"You have five more nights, the strings tied tight, to lift your blight, the female you will invite." She said before leaving and disappearing into the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13 - Countdown

**(Why a very late chapter? I've been busy with the new school term, writer's block and other personal things. I still gotta life ya know? Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Hopefully, this story will be wrapping up soon. I'm hopefully ending it by the 15th chapter but if I need to I'll go over. I DON'T OWN TF2!)**

 **Chapter 13 - Countdown.**

Scout shuffled down the hall, the skip in his step diminished. It was getting warmer yet everything still felt cold. Cold like a block of ice or snow. Another day another battle. The constant grind of battle becoming less thrilling the more it continued.

He entered the kitchen, it looking as bleak as the hallway. It was beginning to rain outside as well. Medic was in the kitchen, the smell of breakfast wafting through the open doorway. Demo was quietly reading in the corner, stacks of books piled dangerously high next to him.

Scout sat down after turning the large, 21-inch TV screen on and flicking it to the local news. A male reporter rambled on and on about dying wildlife and incoming storms. Slowly, the rest of the team trickled into the room, all gathering around the dining table or by the couches.

"Hey Scout. How are you doing?" Engineer asked as he sat down next to the runner. Scout scanned the room and noticed someone was missing.

"Fine. Where's Snipes?" He questioned, unconsciously fiddling with his hand wraps.

"'haven't you been paying attention?" Spy sneered, sitting down in a nearby chair, a glass of wine between his fingers and a cigarette in the other hand. "Zhe bushman 'as been in his van for zhe past four days."

"He's just tried is all. Stop buggering him 'bout it, laddie." Demo replied, looking up from his book. Scout chuckled at Demo's choice of words before Medic entered the room, breakfast following behind him. Scout slide up and rushed over to the table. He sat down but then looking in confusion at the food in front of him. Plates of bread, cheese, sausages, ham, and salami was laden across the table.

"But this is lunch kinda food." Scout pointed out.

"Nien. It is Frühstück." Medic scoffed before sitting down and putting food onto his own plate.

* * *

She woke up with a groan, her headache was so painful it felt as if she had slammed her head onto her own desk a million times. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before getting up. A small desk clock showed that it was seven in the morning. She grabbed her tsunami of black hair and tied it into a messy bun. A small raven flew down from a high perch above her desk, it's jet black feathers preened and neatly groomed. "Medic! Demo impaled himself with his sword again!" A voice boomed from down the hall.

"Augh... I'm coming! Just give me a moment!" She shouted, scrambling to her feet before slipping her gloves on and rubbing more sleep out of her eyes. She rushed down the hall before sliding into the common room. Sniper was casually sitting at the kitchen bench, one leg over the other, a mug of coffee in his hand and an open newspaper in his other hand. He murmured a greeting before motioning towards Spy and Scout, the former panicking while the latter was pacing back and forth. The Medic flicked her fingers before kneeling down towards Demo who was laying on his back in a pool of blood, his sword sticking out of his chest.

"Good lord. Is he going to be okay?" Spy asked, looming above them. The Medic scoffed, waving him away. Unlike her old team, this Spy was such a wimp. She looked over towards Sniper.

"Help me get him into the infirmary." She politely asked, grabbing one of Demo's arms. Sniper slipped off of his seat and help her carry him towards the infirmary. Once they got there, she laid him down onto one of the cots and grabbed a small portable first aid kit and her medi-gun. She removed the sword with Sniper's help and began to fix him back up.

"How you doin' hon?" Sniper asked, cocking a grin and leaning on Demo's sword.

"Fine. How much did he drink this time?" Medic replied without looking up from her work.

"One bottle of beer."

"He's such a fucking lightweight."

"Language, lassie." Demo finally groaned.

* * *

"I'm turning into a monster. Aren't I?" Sniper asked, making eye contact with Scout. They were sitting in Sniper's van, breakfast between them both. Scout had opted out of having breakfast with the rest of their teammates to finally catch up with Sniper.

"You ain't a monster, Larry! Well, you do sorta turn into one but that doesn't matter." Scout said, attempting to reassure him.

"Talking 'about monsters how's that Sheila?"

"Katie isn't a monster! She's just a BLU... " Scout defended, slowly trailing off.

"First name basis. I ain't trying to insult her. Just glad you've finally found yourself a female friend even if she's a BLU." He replied, ruffling the young runner's short brown hair.

"Stop it, man! Anyway, how's that chick in your head treating ya?"

"Fine." Sniper sharply said. Scout got up and grabbed the dishes, bring them over towards the sink to wash them.

"You sure? You've been holed up here for the past few days."

"I said It's fine!"

"But Demo said-"

" **JUST DROP IT JEREMY**!" Sniper shouted. Scout almost dropped the dirty plate he had been carrying.

"No." He said, staring Sniper in the eyes.

"No?"

"I said no, Larry. Stop shutting us out for crying out loud! Stop acting as if you're trying to save the world or something! You're acting as if we're against you. I'm actually trying to be your friend here but you keep pushing us away. Do you think you're the only one dealing with heartbreak and bad memories? What about me? Don't you care anymore?!" Scout shouted, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. " How do you think I feel about this whole situation?! The girl I love constantly being hunted down by my best friend who keeps shutting me away even when I'm dealing with my own heartbreak!"

"Jeremy I-" Sniper began.

"No. I don't want to hear it." He said before exiting the van, leaving a sorrowful Sniper and a pile of dirty dishes. With tenson getting higher the clock was ticking down very quickly.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Monster Emerges

**Chapter 14 - The Monster Emerges.**

I was quietly laying in the abandoned clearing, pine trees and leaves surrounded me. I slowly rose from my position. I glanced around the clearing, without a clue as to where I was. I rubbed my head, a subtle headache still there. What was the last thing I remembered? Judging by my surroundings it was close to the summer months. But wasn't it September?

"What happened?" I groaned. I got up and stumbled through the forest. I halted once I saw a river. I looked into the surface and crumbled backward after seeing my reflection. I hadn't noticed the large bullet hole in my forehead nor the tattered remains of my lab coat. Was I dead?

I thought back to before. 2Fort, the fire, Lawrence, the chase and then blackness. I killed them all! I started to panic, I span around and ran back towards the clearing. But when I entered the clearing I continued to run. I tripped over a branch near the edge of the forest and landed sprawled on the ground. I looked up and noticed a building and the red colouration. Then I noticed the small clunky van sitting a few yards away. I grinned before strolling towards it.

Scout woke up later than normal. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before quickly scanning the room. He spotted his clothing and scrambled upwards, grabbing the clothing and stuffing them on. He heard a slight tapping on the window and turned. Sitting quietly on the window seal was a jet black raven. Scout opened the window and allowed the bird to hop onto his forearm. It held out its foot, a small note tied onto it. He removed it and unrolled it.

 _Dear Jay,_

 _Something terribly grave just happened. Overnight half of BLU has vanished and one horribly wounded. Meet me at the Double Cross at 8 am._

 _From_

 _Cat._

Scout rubbed the back of his neck in worry. He slipped his shoes on and ran out toward the common room. He entered the room and everyone was there, minus Sniper and Engineer. He clutched the note tightly before sitting down. Engineer entered, a piece of paper in his gloved hand. Scout noticed Demo looking up from his books and Heavy turn the TV off. "You got news, Herr Engineer?" Medic asked, who was sitting next to Scout.

"Something happened overnight at the BLU base." He began.

"What 'as happened zhis time?" Spy said, lighting a cigarette.

"Five of the BLUs have completely vanished while one has been wounded."

"Who vanished?" Soldier asked.

"Their Scout, Spy, Heavy, Soldier and Demoman. Their Sniper was wounded badly."

"I vounder how zheir Medic is cooping." Medic pondered out loud.

"Badly," Scout stated. He looked up at the clock and noticed that it was seven-fifty-five. He grabbed two pieces of toast and ran out of the base without a second glance.

He sprinted towards the lower bridge before stumbling down the steps and landed on the lower bridge. He peered across and noticed no one was nearby. He walked into the center and sat down, dangling his legs off of the edge and biting into his toast. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up. The BLU Medic grinned before sitting down next to him. Scout noticed the dark circles around her eyes, her disheveled hair and messy outfit. "Are you alright? Want some toast?" He asked, holding the piece of toasted bread up.

"Thanks and no. People are going missing, Jay. My Sniper almost died and I've never been this tired since before I joined BLU." She replied, biting into the food.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Not much but Sniper told me they had all gone hunting for deer last night. He said they saw a bright purple light and went to investigate, leaving Sniper to watch the one deer they had caught. Sniper said he was attacked by something but he was knocked out before he could find out what. They didn't return by midnight so Engineer and I went looking for them. I didn't expect what we found." Scout wrapped an arm around her, noticing her beginning to shiver.

"What did you see, Katie?"

"Something had ravaged where they set up. The deer corpse was dangling from the trees and blood was everywhere. Sniper was lying by the dying campfire, knocked out and his clothing torn, blood streaming from a wound in his side. We couldn't find a trace of the others. Not even their weapons they had brought with them."

"No one on RED has vanished yet."

"You're lucky then," She said wiping the slight tears that had begun. "You don't have to keep your teammates alive and when you can't you don't have to carry that burden with you for the rest of your life."

"But we have Respawn."

"My Sniper's Respawn chip got badly damaged in the attack and the rest of my missing teammates are out of Respawn's range. Have you ever noticed the river flowing outside the boundary of this place? That river is the border of Respawn's range. We found Sniper at the edge of it."

"Even I forget that we can die sometimes."

* * *

Casey sat, watching, in a metal fold-out chair that was sitting in Sniper's van. She watched as he woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked over in her general direction and he let loose a small gasp of surprise. "Bloody hell. I must be dreaming still." He murmured. He got up and walked over to where Casey sat. She watched him absentmindedly, not saying a word as he waved a hand in front of her. He snarled in frustration before slamming a fist onto the countertop. "Why are you here you witch!? I thought you were only in my dreams!"

"I believe you are false. I only awoke in this form recently. Please remove your hand it is uncomfortable." She calmly stated.

"How are you like this and here?!" Sniper desperately asked.

"I do not know. I have a question for you, Lawrence. What day is it?"

"Friday, June 28th, 1968…. God no." He gasped in horror finally remembering what day it was.

* * *

There was a quiet knock on the base door of RED. Engineer opened it and was surprised at the fact that a group of BLUs was standing outside. He welcomed them inside unsure if anything was amiss. They gathered on one side of the common room with harsh glares from the majority of RED. Their Medic stepped forward first and motioned for Engineer to follow her. He followed after her, shutting the door behind himself.

"What are you in sam hell are all doing here?" He asked.

"We were driven out of our own base this morning. I left to go on a break and when I arrived back the whole place was in pandemonium. Something or someone attacked our armory and set off bombs causing half of our base to explode. Luckily, my team was in the infirmary which was on the other side of the base. But our sleeping quarters were completely destroyed and we have nowhere to go." She blurted.

"Woah, Woah, slow down! You just need a place to stay? I gotta ask Helen first but otherwise, you can stay here for now." He replied.

"I'm guessing you're the one in charge around here, eh?" She chucked.

"Yep. Now go back to your teammates. I'll go make a phone call." He ushered her away before heading towards the payphone. He slipped a coin in and dialed the number that was permanently written on the side of the machine.

"Hello, Mr. Conagher. What is this time?" A female voice said through the transmitter.

"Well, Miss Pauling, this morning the BLUs showed up at the RED base asking to stay due to their base being blown up." He began to explain.

"Hmm. Did they explain how?" She coldly asked.

"Their Medic explained to me that after returning from her break, the base was destroyed. Miss Pauling, they have nowhere to go." He pleaded.

"Fine. But if anything happens it will be on your paycheck, Mr. Conagher." She said before hanging up.

* * *

"Now, now Lawrence. There is no need to panic. No need at all."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Just get out of my life, you bloody witch!" Sniper yelled as he clutched his head in pain and knelt on the floor. Casey stepped forward and stroked his head like a parent would their child.

"Now that isn't ever going to happen, deary. Not when I've got you right where I want you."

"Just stop it, Casey. I've given you what you want." He sobbed, the pain in his head becoming incredibly unbearable.

"Not everything." She whispered into his ear.

* * *

Scout quietly read a comic in his room before he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and got up. He opened the door rapidly. Standing there was Katie. "Hey. What you doin' here?" He asked.

"The BLU base was destroyed. Your Engineer told me I could bunk with you or your Medic. I'd rather take the first option." She grinned.

"Oh… Right y-yeah. C-Cmon.. in!" Scout stuttered, his face beginning to blush. He held the door open and she entered she sat down on the bed and folded her hands over neatly.

"You've got quite a neat room, Jeremy." She stated.

"Uh yeah. Snipes normally helps me keep it clean." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll just grab the mattress." He ran out of the room leaving her behind. She glanced over at the desk and noticed a stack of papers. She got up and picked the first one, it was a letter dated from last week. She smiled when she noticed her own handwriting before frowning. All his replies were in her room which was a pile of rubble now. She wiped back tears as Scout reentered the room, a large mattress with him. He plopped it down onto the floor before setting the sheets up.

"Let me do that." She demanded, grabbed the sheets and placing them down herself.

"N-No no... Let me do it." He contested.

"You don't normally stutter. Is everything okay?" She asked, placing a hand calmly on his own.

"Just a little nervous. Ya know... With everyone on your team goin' missing.."

"Well, that's fair. Are you worried about... Me?"

"Of course I am! Cat, ya know that I'm always worrying 'bout you." He grinned.

"Well, what do we 'ave here?" A voice said from the doorway. Scout swung his head around and saw the BLU Sniper in the doorway, a bandage around his waist and his silver hair thinning.

"Nothin'. Just helping her set up." Scout casually stated. The Sniper's eyes darted from him to the Medic and back.

"Rrrrright... Anyone seen my counterpart? I wanted to share some snipin' tips with him." Scout looked back at her before speaking.

"Sniper is normally in his van. Least that's where he's been this whole week."

"Thanks! And I'd shut the door if I were you." He chuckled as he left to head towards his counterpart's van.

* * *

"It will end once the moon rises otherwise you could always listen to me," Casey said, sitting on Sniper's bed. She watched as he withered in pain on the ground, too overcome with pain to shout for help.

"Just…. S-stop.." He pleaded.

"It isn't my doing. It's your own mind's doing. Face it. You've lost."

"N-No.." He cried. A loud banging came from the door and Casey vanished into the darkness.

"Anyone home?"

"M-my… counterpart?... H-Help.." He groaned, trying to get the attention of his counterpart.

"I'm coming in!" The BLU opened the door and then gasped in shock. "You okay, mate? Hold on let me help." He crouched down and helped lift Sniper onto the bed with a thumper.

"W-Why... Are you... Here?" Sniper asked.

"I'll explain later. I'm gonna go get the Medics. Stay put." He ordered before rushing out of the van. He returned a minute later with both Medics in tow.

"My god, is he okay?" Sniper heard the BLU Medic ask her counterpart as Medic placed a hand over Sniper's forehead.

"He doesn't have a temperature. Herr Sniper, vhat is vrong?"

"G-Get... Demo.." Sniper groaned, slowly blacking out due to the pain.

"You," Medic said pointing to the BLU Sniper. "Get our Demoman! And, vhat time is it?"

"Almost sunset." The BLU Medic stated. Sniper got up and raised his head.

"Nein! You must lie back down, Herr Sniper." Medic ordered, noticing Sniper getting up. Sniper shrugged him off and left the van, running towards the forest. Medic tried to run after him but was held back by a BLU Medic.

"Let him go. The fresh air will do him some good."

"I hope you are right.." Medic gulped.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Final Battle

**Chapter 15 - The Final Battle.**

Scout woke up in the middle of the night to hear a gunshot. He shot upwards and looked next to him. Katie was waking up as well, she threw the covers over Scout and grabbed a nearby weapon, tossing Scout's scattergun and pistol in the fray. Scout shoved a shirt and pair of pants on before chasing after her.

They skidded down the hall and slammed into a group of people. The landed into each other in a pile of limbs. Scout looked and noticed who they actually collided with. It was the BLU Pyro, both of the Engineers, Medic, the BLU Sniper and Demo. "What the bloody hell is happenin'?" Demo questioned.

"We heard a gunshot." The BLU Medic answered, helping detangle the BLU Pyro from Demo.

"Us too. Darn near caused me to break me hand!" Engineer declared.

"Calm down everyone. Yelling will get us nowhere." The BLU Sniper mentioned.

"Who we missing?" Scout asked.

"Mmf? Mppf?"

"Spy, Heavy, Soldier, Sniper and Pyro. All the BLUs are here." Engineer said.

"How about we head towards the common room?" The BLU Engineer suggested.

"Muph muffer mff!" The BLU Pyro cried, their words muffled by the gas mask. The others nodded in agreement.

"This reminds me of somethin' Snipes told me a while ago." Scout commented as they wandered towards the common room.

"And what did he tell you?" Engineer asked.

"How his old teammates permanently died. They were killed by their own Medic" He replied, earning an awkward silence from the rest of the group and a few looks towards the two Medics. The BLU Engineer strayed off and looked down another hall.

"Uhh.. Guys. Yall might wanna see this." He shouted to the rest of the group. They peered down the hall and noticed a crimson stain on the ground.

"This ain't no time to kill off characters.." Demo muttered, taking a swig from his brown bottle. The corridor light began to flicker and a sudden chill grasped the group. They shoved the BLU Engineer forward first before slowly walking down the hallway. He peered at the crimson spill and noticed it was by the doorway of the RED Heavy's room. He poked the liquid before tasting some of it.

"EWW! He actually stuck it in his mouth." Scout squeaked.

"It's just wine." He replied, allowing everyone a relieved sigh.

"Vine? Zhat is odd. Herr Spy hasn't touched any vine since I took it from him zhat morning vhen he vas drinking it before breakfast. It's been locked in mien room and he's zhe only one vho drinks it." Medic mentioned.

"MEDIC!" Came a shout from down the hall. Skidding down the hall in a rush was Soldier. He was missing his signature helmet and he had a large cut on his check. He stopped in front of the group and began to huff.

"What's up?" The BLU Medic asked. Soldier ignored her and looked at Medic.

"Sniper. Somethings wrong with the private. It's his weekly transformation day but something is wrong. Terribly wrong."

"Woah. Woah. Laddie, where is he?!" Demo asked, pushing his way to the front of the group.

"Outside, in the woods. He grabbed the firebug before running deeper in. Heavy and Spy went after him." He yelled.

"Let's go after him. I don't know what's wrong but someone's gotta save Snipes." Scout declared.

* * *

The forest floor felt dry and leaves crunched underfoot. A slight rustling from a bush alerted me. I whipped my head around and snarled at it. Casey stepped out of the bush, a ghostly trail following behind her. I dug my claws into the earthy mulch around me as she neared. The pine and birch trees had claw marks from the incident month ago. She stepped forward and stroked me on the head. I snapped my jaws at her after she removed her hand. She chuckled before grabbing me around the throat. I whimpered in pain as her nails dug into my skin, her piercing red eyes staring into my own.

"Now you listen here," She smirked, throwing me onto the ground. I landed on the ground with a thump. I whimpered again when she neared. "Go on. Go kill. That's what you're **trained** to do isn't it?"

I snarled in anger but it wasn't directed towards her. It was directed towards those humans. The ones that locked me up. The ones that despised my existence. I ran towards the red coloured building with emotion fulling my fit of rage. I entered via an already open door that someone had left open for me. I slipped down the hall, my claws making noise on the linoleum flooring. I heard footsteps and I slunk into the shadows created by a burst bulb. The RED Pyro walked past, a bottle of wine in their gloved hands. They stopped outside Heavy's door and looked around. While they were distracted, I lunged forward. I lept onto them and snapped at their neck. They hit me on the back with the bottle causing wine to go splattering everywhere. I grabbed them by the neck, biting down and hard while dragging them outside and back towards the forest. I heard more footsteps and a door open. Heavy, Soldier and Spy came out of Spy's room. They heard Pyro's muffled cries as they were dragged further down the hall. Soldier tried to grab me off of the pyromaniac but I slashed him across the check and he stumbled backwards, allowing me time to firmly grasp Pyro. A loud gunshot sounded and a bullet flew past me digging itself into the wall. I turned around snarling before rush out of the base and running back towards the clearing where Casey was waiting.

I dragged Pyro, who was now unconscious, into the clearing. Casey smirked and got up. She flicked Pyro's head back and forth, checking for any life-threatening wounds. Once she was satisfied, she knelt down next to me and stroked me under the chin. I snarled and snapped at her hand which caused her to slap me with rage. "Now, Lawrence. Don't be a bad wolf or I'll teach you what I do to bad wolves. Now go and deal with those other two that tried following you."

* * *

Scout heard howling as he, Demo and Katie treach towards the clearing via a different route.

Luckily, the full moon shone above them creating enough light. The others were going to do a full frontal assault after the smaller group snuck behind and found a way to rescue Sniper and to check how bad it actually was, though the scene they had stumbled up earlier hadn't been pretty and Katie had vomited after smelling it. With Spy and Heavy now dead as confirmed by the horrific scene, they had to continue no matter what. Scout held Katie's hand after helping her over a boulder. The trek to the clearing seemed much further than before and Katie was carrying the most out of all of them. Scout gripped his bat, his scattergun and pistol swing from the side of his belt. Demo was waiting ahead, scanning the area for a route. "Hey, you okay, Cat?" Scout asked, helping her with her gear.

"Yeah. Could we stop and rest for a bit?" She asked. Demo nodded, setting himself down on a flat chunk of rock. Scout sat down next to Katie, taking a sip of a can of Bonk! He had in his bag.

"Why don't we play a game?" Scout suggested.

"Eh. It's supposed to be the climax but whatever ye wanna do, Laddie." Demo replied, taking a swig of alcohol.

"How about 'Never have I ever'? But without the drinking, sex or getting naked?" Katie asked.

"Sure. Never have I ever… been drunk." Scout said, causing Demo to snort with laughter.

"Ach, all right. Never have I ever gotten used to using a sword." Demo proudly declared.

"Why not Demo?" Scout asked, leaning his back against a tree.

"I don't got no depth perception." He said, tapping his eyepatch and taking another sip from his bottle.

"Never have I ever meet my mother." Katie said, Scout gripping her hand tighter.

"If ya don't mind me askin', lassie. Why?" Demo asked.

"I was raised in BLU. My mother abandoned me when I was a child."

"Me mother is a blind old bat. She expects me to get more jobs. Anyway, we best get goin' or we won't know what else to say." Demo said, grabbing his stuff and walking down the rocks. Scout grabbed his bag again and they continued their trek to the clearing not knowing what they would face.

* * *

Casey stretched her stiff neck, getting used to her new body she had forcefully taken. She flexed her fingers lightly before pulling them through her voluminous hair. Her plan was going perfectly. She gently sat down on a chair that appeared out of mist and she tied the oversized rubber suit around her waist.

Sniper sat across the other side of the clearing, glancing into the darked trees. He whimpered, a coller of chains around his neck. They painfully dug into his skin, forcing him to lay on the ground. Blood was splattered on his fur and it was turning his fur an even darker shade of brown. She got up and walked over towards him. He snapped at her, but the chains held him back, choking him.

"Now Lawrence. If you promise to be good, I'll let you out. Promise?" She whispered, grabbing him by the muzzle. He bowed his head and went silent while a smirk adored Casey's face. "Good." She walked back and sat down once more.

Scout smelt blood. He grabbed Demo by the shoulder to slow him down. Demo turned around in surprise. "What is it, Laddie?" He asked.

"Limmie scout ahead. It's my job, ain't it?" Scout replied. Demo looked over to Katie before she nodded.

"Fine but if yer not back in five minutes we're going in." He reluctantly allowed. Scout tossed his scatter gun into his bag. He swung it over his chest and grabbed hold of one of the branches to swing himself upwards. He climbed a little higher before jumping to the next tree. He glanced backwards but the pair were covered by darkness and unseeable. He kept going till the strong smell of blood became more promante. He climbed higher and looked down. Below was the clearing. He stayed hidden in the shadows to avoid the small purple campfire in the center of the clearing. He noticed a female figure sitting in what seemed like a throne made out of smoke or mist on the far left of the clearing. An abandoned gas mask was sitting by the campfire and there was a subtle trail of blood. It was Pyro's gas mask. He glanced back at the female figure, her large pile of black hair similar to Katie's. She had a rubber suit half on, the top half tied around her waist and a white singlet-top was stained with blood. On the right side of the clearing was a wolf. It was Sniper. He was chained down and caked with blood. Scout resisted the urge to rush down and into the clearing to save his friend. He jumped back onto another tree causing a bird to fly out. Sniper raised his head and looked in his direction. He cupped a hand over his mouth and slid down from the tree. When Sniper had turned away, he ran back the way he came, jumping over rocks and fallen branches till he slammed into Demo and Katie.

"What did you find?" Katie asked keenly.

"Snipes is there. But that chick seems to of possessed Pyro, who is also a chick. They're past the river." He replied. Katie gasped.

"ACH! We got no time to waste. I'll call in the others and tell em we found Sniper but it's worse than we expected. I'll tell em ta launch the attack."

* * *

'Soldier, come in.' The radio blared. Soldier picked up his small radio and held it close to his face.

"Solly here. What's your location, Degroot?" Soldier asked.

'We found em but according to Scoot it's much worse than we expected. They're past the river in a clearing. The evil bitch has em tied up with chains and has possessed Pyro. Remember what happened last time someone we know go possessed by a ghost?' Demo's voice cackled through the radio.

"Dear god. We'll be there soon. Don't let Scout do anything rash, Soldier out." Soldier said, turning off the radio and looking over to the others. They were clumped outside by Sniper's campervan with their gear. Medic was checking through all his supplies and the Engineers were going over their blueprints a final time. The BLU Pyro flicked a lighter on and off. The BLU Sniper emerged from Sniper's camper van, another rifle in his hand.

"So, what's gonna happen?" He asked Soldier leaning against the side of the van. Soldier scratched his chin.

"Everyone gather around. Demoman had alerted me of their position. We must launch a full frontal attack!" He shouted.

"Least he didn't scream Amer-" Engineer began.

"FOR AMERICA!" Soldier screamed, running off into the forest with his gear, the rest of them following behind

* * *

I lifted my head, mildly conscience of my location. I lifted my body up glanced at my surroundings. It looked like the forest but the colour had completely vanished. I scrambled to my feet before beginning to panic. I lifted my hand up to my head to grip my hat but that had vanished as well. I searched my pockets for something familiar or a clue to where I was but they were empty. Even the little stash of bullets I kept in my vest were gone. Something was terribly wrong. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. I yelped in pain as I felt the pinch. If I wasn't dreaming then where was I?

* * *

Scout grasped hold of another branch, climbing higher to reach another tree. The trees around the clearing lacked any branches which was unfortunate for him. He looked down, Katie was walking slowly behind Demo, who was reading one of his spell books. Scout swung his hand around and lept to the next branch. He sat down, hooking his legs onto the branch before swing upside down. "Found anything yet?"

"Can you not bloody do that, Scoot? To answer yer question yes. But we need ta figure out how the witch got Sniper the way he is." He replied, batting a face full of leaves out of the way.

"He seemed to not understand what was going on. Need me to check it out again?" Scout asked.

"If ya need to, laddie. Just don't let Casey see ya. We don't know what will happen if yer spotted." Scout nodded, grabbing onto another branch and heading in the direction of the clearing. He perched above, the balls of his feet laying flat on the thick branch he stood on. He looked down at Sniper. Casey got up and walked over to him, crouching down on her legs to level with him. Scout moved closer to hear what she was saying by jumping to another tree.

"Lawrence, stop your complaining. It's isn't that bad. They were horrible people anyway." Scout heard her say. Sniper snarled at her. She slapped him across the muzzle causing him to whimper.

"Enough! Either you obey me or you'll suffer more! I know how to make someone suffer. I've suffered myself. I lost a child long ago because of you. Do you know that feeling, Lawrence? Of losing someone you love because of someone else. Well, I'll make you feel exactly how I felt when I lost Katlin." She slapped him across the muzzle again before storming off back towards her throne. Scout couldn't bear the information he carried nor the fear of losing his best friend. He rushed back towards the group, trying to hold back the slight tears in his eyes. He leapt from the branches and landed in front of the pair with a thump. Demo swore in surprise and Katie rushed in to hug him.

"We were getting worried, Demo wanted to storm in there thinking she got you." Katie cried, squeezing tighter.

"Can't…. Breathe." He managed to gasp out under her tight bear hug.

"S-Sorry! What did you learn?" She stammered. Scout rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I think I know why she's after him." Scout breathed.

"I thought the witch was after him for killin' her." Demo mentioned.

"Nah. I think it's because of something from their past. Or more like someone."

"Who laddie? Start explainin' now please. We don't have long to save Sniper if we wait any longer."

"S-She mentioned a Katlin or was it Katherine? I can't remember exactly but I know she is after him because of it." Scout stuttered.


	16. Chapter 16 - Memories

**Chapter 16 - Memories.**

Soldier landed with a crash into the clearing, brambles and leafage scattering everywhere. He lifted up his helmet which had flown over his eyes before glancing upwards. He shrieked in shock before scrambling upwards, the others bursting in. Each gripping their favored weapon, stood on one side of the clearing. Casey stood on the other end, a smirk on her face and sitting cross-legged in her seat. "Well. Well. Well." She grinned.

"Give us back our teammates you jew loving witch!" Soldier snarled, waving his fist around threateningly, Medic aiming his medi-gun towards Soldier.

"No." She stated, curling her nails inward. Soldier moved forward but was held back by the pair of Engineers. A branch snapped and a bird flew out of the forest surrounding them.

"LET MY BEST FRIEND GO!" Scout yelled, flying out of a tree and slamming to Casey, causing her to tumble to the ground. Katie burst through the foliage, Demoman following behind. Scout scrambled over towards wolf who was laying near the throne, chains still around him. The purple campfire in the center sparked back to life and began to grow. Scout yanked at the chains, pulling and pulling but constantly unsuccessful. He yelped in fear as Katie grabbed him away and onto the ground to avoid a blow from Casey's axe. The ground rumbled and a split opened in the ground. Pale white bones emerged, forming into skeletons, weapons gripped in their pale grasp. The skeletons began to attack, driving back everyone. Katie swung around, landing a punch into Casey's jaw.

"Run! Jay, run!" She shouted, dodging a blow. Scout scampered onto his feet to avoid a skeleton. The fire from the campfire overflowed onto the grass, sparking it alight. Scout doubled back and grabbed Katie by the hands, pulling her in and away from the pandominum. He glanced towards Demo and nodded. Demo began to chant, a light glowing from under Katie and Scout. He waved before the pair were plunged in.

* * *

Katie rubbed her head, glancing around at her surroundings. It was stark white and she lay next to Jeremy who was just gaining consciousness. "Jeremy, wake up. We're in." She said, rubbing his arm.

"Augh… w-what? We're in?" He asked, getting up.

"Yep." She answered, getting up herself.

"Well, it's time to battle Larry's demons." Jeremy stated, glancing forwards. He gripped onto his bat which had slide from his bag and proceeded to walk forward. The white background faded into a monochrome forest. Katie stepped over a pile of brambles, gripping tight to her medi-gun. Jeremy took the lead, keeping an eye out for two stopped when they came across a clearing. Standing in the center of the clearing was Lawrence. He was glancing back and forth, a confused look on his face. He turned around to save them and gasped in surprise.

"Jay? That you?" He asked, rushing forward to the two of them.

"Larry! Your okay! Thank god. It's a mess back out there." Jeremy replied, rushing to hug his best friend.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We're in your head not in actual reality. That Casey, she's possessed you and your Pyro. I don't know how but she did it." Katie said, pushing forward.

"God dammit." Lawrence snarled, angrily kicking the ground."I knew something like this would happen. She just kept coming up with more bullshit to confuse me. Wait. If she's possessed me then why haven't I seen her in my head yet?" He looked up at the pair.

"That's what we're here to find out!" Jeremy declared.

"I can't leave this clearing though. I already tried." He mentioned.

"Well, we can leave. We're gonna drag that bitch back here and we can fight together." Katie said, her hand curling into a fist.

"Let's go then!" Jeremy said, beginning to walk out of the clearing. "We'll be back soon, Larry. Don't worry!" Katie rushed off after him, leaving Lawrence alone again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle was becoming more and more difficult to combat. Medic weaved in and out of them all, healing as he went. The two Engineers were set up near the back, their sentry guns reprogrammed to shot the skeletons not each other. The BLU Sniper had fallen back, finding it difficult to use his bow and arrow in such a crowded battle. He sat up in a tree, away from the fray while shooting with a sniper rifle from afar. Demoman swung his sword around, taking another swig of alcohol and taking a the skull of another skeleton. The BLU Pyro hacked into the bones with their axe, the muffled sound of joy coming from their mask. Soldier was locked in combat with Casey, the pair of them not giving up as they tussled onto the ground, the former spotting a bloody nose. A loud groaning could be heard and the zombified remains of the dead and missing mercs burst into the clearing. The group of undead attacked the living mercs along with the skeletons. Medic gasped in pain as something hit him in the foot. He crumbled to the ground, his medi-gun following. A large slimy and zombie like hand gripped his foot. He looked down and saw the corpse of Heavy. Squirming away, he pulled out his melee weapon and slashed his teammate across the face. The zombie flinched before resuming his attack. It dragged the Medic inward, his screams barely reacting the others before he died.

* * *

"See anything?" Jeremy asked, leaping over a gray coloured log.

"Not that I can see. Keep going I think we're near the river." Katie replied, swatting a branch away before clamoring over a large rock. The pair stumbled through the undergrowth till they came across the river. The walked forward, the world changing into a colourful scene yet slightly faded. A small child sat at the bank of the river, throwing rocks into it. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a pair of faded overalls.

"I think we stumbled into one of Larry's memories." Jeremy whispered, leaning closer to Katie. The small boy looked upwards towards one of the trees at the bank of the river.

' _Hey Lawrence! Looky what I found!'_ a voice said. A small girl fell from the tree. She was smaller than the boy, her black hair a bushy mess.

' _What you find Silvy?'_ The child version of Lawrence asked.

' _I think it's a bug._ ' The young girl said, shoving a bug into the boy's hand.

' _Yay! Bugs!_ ' _He shouted in joy._

"Let's keep going." Katie whispered, grabbing Jeremy by the hand and the pair walking away. The kept going and stumbled upon a large cityscape. The towering buildings shadowing the people walking around. They glanced into a storefront window and noticed that it was a tea shop. It began to rain, the water pelting down. People opened their umbrellas and continued on their way. A young teenager stood by the bus stop without an umbrella and a backpack around his shoulder.

"Is this another memory? Cause that teenager looks a lot like Larry." Jeremy said, pointing at the teenager. The teenager glanced back and forth and then waved at another person walking past.

' _Hey, Silvia. How are you?'_ He said, swing an arm around her shoulder.

' _Leave me alone, Lawrence. Least I didn't fuck your girlfriends best friend while she was away._ ' The girl rebutted, pushing his arm off her shoulder.

' _Hey! I didn't mean it. Okay? Joshua dared me to do it otherwise he would of told our parents.'_

' _What, that YOU got me pregnant. You know what! You're a terrible person I think I'd be better off raising her alone!'_

' _Well fine! Don't come crying to me when you cannot handle it!_ ' Teenager Lawrence yelled before storming off.

"That was…" Katie began.

"Dramatic?" Jeremy chuckled, lifting his bat off his shoulder.

"Yep. Let's keep going we might find a memory with Casey in it eventually." Katie said, walking down the street.


	17. Chapter 17 - Grave Secrets

**Chapter 17 - Grave Secrets.**

Katie gripped onto Jeremy's hand as they walked down a winding forest path. The trees around them were tainted red and oozed sap. She glanced upwards, the sky a murky black. "Are you sure we're on the right path? I think we're lost." Jeremy said.

"No. I think we're close." She replied.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I just do." The pair kept going. They halted at the edge of the forest, a small cottage sat by a red coloured pond, it's straw roof like that out of a fantasy novel. Katie let go of his hand and moved forward.

"How do you know this the place?" He asked once more.

"She's inside." Katie muttered. She opened the door, it's bronze hinges creaking. The flooring was a pale wood while the walls were oak. A small kitchen sat on the left side while a fireplace was on the right side. In the corner sat a bed, it was covered in a quilt and pillows. Besides the fireplace was a bookshelf and a group of chairs. A rug sat under the chairs and a dining table lay nearby. Sitting in one of the chair was Casey, her hair was tied back and she was reading a book. She was wearing a red, woolen sweater and a pair of leggings. A scarf was wrapped around her neck and her pair of boots were covered in what looked like mud. She looked up and smiled.

"I see you've found me. Bravo. Are you ready to hear the actual truth or will you keep hiding?" She said, her voice monotone.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy shouted, Katie standing in front of him.

"God. Have you been hiding under a rock this whole time? For starters, I am just the Conscious of Casey. Secondly, I don't believe what Casey is actually doing is right. Thirdly, Katie, did you ever wonder how you were all connected to this?"

"I don't trust you!" Jeremy yelled, pulling his bat out.

"Then why would I be locked in here. I cannot leave. I'm stuck. Casey put me here so others wouldn't find the truth but due to plot holes your here." She replied, showing her wrists which we bound with chains.

"You're still Casey!" Jeremy rebutted.

"Sit down and let me tell you. Oh and shut the door please." Jeremy shut the door as he entered. Katie moved forward and sat down, Jeremy following close behind. "Right. So our story begins twenty-four years ago. Back when Casey and Lawrence were both teenagers. Casey was sixteen and was in highschool. She knew Lawrence since they were children but back then she went by a different name, which was Silvia."

"Wait a sec. So that memory we saw was from twenty or something years ago?" Jeremy said, glancing at Katie.

"Let me continue! Anyway, they dated for a while. Did it a couple times and Silvia ended up pregnant. Her mother greatly disapproved and her and Lawrence's relationship wavered. One night, after spending a weekend in her family cabin, she walked into Lawrence's room where he was having sex with another girl, her best friend as well. They broke up afterwards and Silvia moved away with her family where she gave birth to a baby girl. Wanting to get rid of the child, Silvia's mother took the child in the middle of the night and dropped her on the doorstep of a company. She told her daughter that Lawrence had taken the child and Silvia never saw her child again. She later changed her name Casey and became what you know of her today. The rest of the story is blank. It's up to you two how it ends." Casey said, folding her hands over them and leaving the pair in confused silence.

"What was the child's name?" Jeremy asked. Casey glanced at Katie and nodded.

"I think you know, don't you?" She said, placing a hand on Katie's own. She looked at her sorrowfully. "You have to kill her, my dear. It's the only way. Now, follow the road to the exit and hurry back she's almost killed them all."

* * *

"Medic! Wake up laddie!" Demo said, shaking Medic who was laying on the ground. The skeletons had begin to diminish. He had grabbed Medic away as he was overwhelmed with zombies and the german was on the verge of death. The BLU Pyro stood in front of the pair as more of their fallen comrades attempted to murder them.

"Mmpf? Mmph mmorm mmomminh!" The BLU Pyro muttered, alerting Demo.

"Laddie! WAKE UP!" Demo screamed, slapping Medic in the face. The german woke up with a gasp and began to cough. He coughed out a sticky black and purple ooze as he knelt on the ground. He fell onto his side, breathing in and out deep breathes.

"V-Vhat… happened?" He gasped, slowly getting up.

"These zombies 'appened. You okay, Doc?" Demo asked, helping the man up.

"I zhought.. Heavy.. I saw him and froze... I zhought he killed me." Medic lifted his medi-gun up but then crumbled back down, shrieking in pain.

"MEDIC! Doc! What's wrong?!" Demo asked, holding onto his teammate's shoulder.

"Kill me… now.. I'll kill you ozhervise.. " The man managed to gasp out. Demo looked around the clearing before spotting a dispenser propped up by a tree. He picked up Medic and ran towards it. He placed him down, leaning him against the machine. But no beam came out to heal him. Demo desperately grabbed the man's medi-gun and turned in on but the equipment refused to work. "Demo… danke.. I von't of vished to died a better vay... " Medic said, beginning to cough.

"No Doc. Don't say that. You ain't dying!" Demo said, desperately trying to get the equipment to work. Medic shook his head, smiling and then going limp. Demo turned around and looked at the clearing as Engineer screamed across the clearing, he and his counterpart dying to the large horde of skeletons that overwhelmed them. The BLU Pyro lay on the ground, their own axe in their chest. Soldier was laying dead nearby in a pool of his own blood and Casey standing over him, huffing with exhaustion. "YOU BLOODY WITCH! YOU KILLED EM ALL!" Demo screamed, grabbing his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She replied, aiming a pistol at his head. Demo froze. The gun clicked.

"Tell me. Why are ye really doing this, lassie?" Demo asked, staring into her crimson coloured eyes.

"I think you've figured that out by yourself, haven't you?" She rebutted, digging the pistol in deeper.

"Step away from the drunk, Casey" A voice said from behind Casey. She turned around to see Katie, who was pointing a pistol at her. Scout was scrambling to free his friend, the skeletons and zombies slowly disappearing.

"Why should I?" Casey snarled.

"Fight me bitch. Leave these people alone. Your quarrel is with MY father and now me. Now fuck off before I actually kill you." Katie shouted, shoving off her medi-gun. Casey dropped the gun and pulled out a small knife, lunging at Katie. The two tussled on the ground, attempting to murder each other. Demo used this as a chance to rush towards Scout and help his friend. The pair of them freed Sniper who collapsed unconscious on the ground and transformed back. He was badly wounded and blood was seeping out of cuts on his back and sides. Demo lifted the Aussie and put him down beside the dispenser.

"What the hell is going on, Scoot?" Demo asked, putting band-aids on Sniper's minor cuts.

"You want the short version or the longer version?" He replied, dodging a stray bullet that was fired.

"Short would be good."

"Katie is related to that bitch," Scout explained."'pparently Casey 'n Snipes were romantically involved when they were younger. Long story short, Casey fucked Snipes and they had Katie but Snipes never knew. Nor did Katie."

"Ach, Scoot that story wasn't short! It could fill a 'hole seventeen chapters of a story. Question, why she fighting that bitch and no lettin' us 'elp?"

"Ya know what Demo, I don't know anymore." Scout sighed. Demo pulled out a container of popcorn out, leaning against a tree he watched while eating it.

"It's over!" Katie screamed, slamming Casey into the dirt. Katie was covered in cut marks and her shoulder was bleeding badly.

"You've got more skill than any of these fools." Casey remarked causing Katie to push her head forward harder.

"You've got more screws loose than any of these fools." She rebutted, pulling out a pistol.

"Go Katie!" Scout shouted from the sidelines, popcorn flying everywhere. Casey went silent, her smile disappearing. Katie aimed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered upwards and the body went limp. Two misty orbs flew out of the body. They formed into two figures. The first was Pyro, they had their trademark gas mask on and their rubber suit. The second was Casey, she was floating there with her arms crossed, a scold on her face.

"Pyro! We're sorry we couldn't save ya!" Demo said, rushing toward his fallen friend. The pyromaniac remove their gas mask to reveal a small female with brown hair and chocolate brown skin.

"It was for the greater good. I'll be sure to greet Medic and Engine when I arrive for you. I know you were good friend with them. Cya Demo. Oh and Scout, look after my stuffed animals for me! We'll be watching, don't forget." The ghost of Pyro grinned before waving, floating upwards and vanishing.

"Goodbye, it was fun while it lasted." The ghost of Casey grimly said, cocking a smile. She floated downwards and vanished. Sniper woke up with a gasp, his eyes wide with shock.

"W-What...happened?" He gasped, glancing over to the remaining three people.

"Larry! You're okay!" Scout shouted in joy, rushing over and hugging his friend.

"Stop hugging me, Scout! It's gay!" Sniper chuckled.

"We're just glad yer okay, laddie." Demo replied, leaning against the dispenser with a bottle of alcohol.

"What happened to everyone?" Sniper asked, glancing around the bloodstained clearing.

"They died." Katie said, sitting down on a log. Sniper got up and then sat back down on another log.

"Your covered in blood ya know." Sniper said, pointing towards the blood on Katie's outfit.

"It's fine. We should head back to the RED base and change. Demo's covered in zombie goop and the rest of us are covered in blood." Katie said, getting up. She and Demo walked ahead, Scout dipped back to talk to Sniper as they trampled through the undergrowth.

"What actually happened?" Sniper asked Scout, whacking a stray branch out his path.

"I don't think I'm one to tell ya that. Me and Katie discovered some odd stuff while you were possessed. Like I said, I ain't the one who's supposed ta tell ya." He replied, grabbing hold of a branch and swinging himself upwards.

"We're here. Geez that bloody witch musta put a curse on this forest to confuse us cause we're already back." He wandered forward until he reached the door of the base. He opened it with a creak, the dark and abandonment of the hallway bleak and uninviting.

"We can use the Infirmary. If it's anything like the BLU base it's the exact same." Katie replied, attempting to tie up her hair but cringing at the pain from the wound in her shoulder. They nodded before continuing in silence. Katie opened the Infirmary door, a dove fluttered out and stared at the group in confusion. It cooed, probably expecting Medic to appear. Katie stepped into the large titled room and hobbled over to the mounted medi-gun on the wall, sitting down on the cot under it. She turned it on and a beam began to heal her slowly. Scout sat down silently next to her and she lent her head against his shoulder. The pair fell asleep on top of each other, the medi-gun slowly turning off as Katie's shoulder healed. Sniper crawled into bed, only just kicking off his shoes before he fell asleep. Demo sat down by Medic's old desk, looking at his dead friend's old stuff. He picked up a note that was scrawled with Medic's chickshit handwriting. The note contained a simple message but Demo pushed it away, unsure if he wanted to read his friends note. He may of seemed closer to Soldier than Medic but Medic always seemed to be a better friend than the toaster-yeller that Soldier was. Demo lay himself down onto the bed with a sigh before falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 - Dawn (Final Chapter)

**Chapter 18 - Dawn.**

Light filtered through the small window in the Infirmary. A loud banging from the door woke the four people inside. Scout opened it, Miss Pauling walking inside, a clipboard in her arms. Demo glanced over at Sniper who was still lying asleep on one of the cots. "Are you all here?" Miss Pauling asked. Demo placed a finger over his lips and pointed towards Sniper. Katie got up and walked forward to Scout.

"What's going on?" She asked, tying up her hair again.

"To ask you what happened as well as invite you to join RED." Miss Pauling stated, grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"I'll wake Snipes," Scout said, shuffling away. Demo grabbed more chair and placed them down in a small semi-circle in front of Miss Pauling. Sniper came over, Scout following behind. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat down next to Demo on the far end. Once everyone sat down a short silence permeated the air.

"I still haven't quite been told what happened last night either, Miss Pauling," Sniper said, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Could you give me a timeline of events relating to the whole incident?" Miss Pauling asked, clicking a pen. Scout glanced at Demo before the latter sighed and began.

"Right so. Sniper was having nightmares and I offered to try and get rid of em."

"You were drunk…" Sniper muttered under his breath. Demo glared at Sniper.

"AS I was saying. I performed the spell on the night of that blue moon. I was drunk though and accidentally curse em to be a werewolf. All the while that lass was fucking with him."

"Who was?" Miss Pauling asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Casey." Scout snarled, crossing his arms and sliding down in his chair.

"She was haunting me. For some reason. Probably because I killed her." Sniper said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh no. That's incorrect. We found out why." Katie awkwardly replied. She glanced back at the group. "Continue anyway."

"Anyway. She was pulling the strings for a while, confusing me a lot. To be honest, I did accept one of her deals about a week or so ago," Sniper confessed, earning a few looks and a couple gasps. "And then it happened, when the BLUs showed up, that day Casey showed up in a visible form. She showed up in my van and then I had the most painful headache I've ever had. I ran off into the forest and that was all I could remember. I woke up in the clearing with you three." They all went silent, other than the sound of a pen scratching on the clipboard.

"Us three went in a group to scout ahead. Scout actually did his job for once and found ye guys. She had gotten ye to snatch Pyro. She possessed Pyro and did a lot of monologuing. I found a spell ta transport them inta yer head ta save ye. Actually worked I hope. While they were gone Casey summoned some skeletons and all the missing BLUs and dead REDs came back as zombies and tried to kill us. They got everyone. Medic's death was especially terrible. Then it was only me. She pulled out one of those small guns. Then the lassie showed up." Demo said, taking a sip of water from a canteen that was swung around his waist.

"While that happened, we found stuff out in Snipe's head," Scout said leaning back in his chair. "Like the fact that Snipes is related ta Katie." Sniper glanced over towards Katie who had gone silent.

"What did you say?" Sniper asked. Miss Pauling looked up from her clipboard.

"Does twenty-four or somethin' years ago remind you of somethin'?" Scout asked, looking at his friend.

"Oh cut the goddamn dramatics, Jay. Casey is actually Silvia and your offspring!" Katie shouted, getting up from her chair and storming out of the room, leaving a confused Miss Pauling and shocked Sniper. Sniper turned around and looked at Scout.

"What the hell did you find out?!" He asked. Scout shook his head before leaving the room.

* * *

"Katie! Wait up! Where are you going?" Scout shouted, sliding down the hall. Katie opened the base door and stepped out. Scout followed after her. "Katie, what's wrong?"

"What do you think?" She snarled, turning around and stopping outside the old camper van. "How about the fact that my father never knew I existed and is my former enemy. What about the fact I just murdered an innocent person to kill the ghost of my mother?!"

"Katie... it's okay. We've all done bad things. That's how we all ended up here." He replied, stepping forward. She sighed before looking towards the campervan.

"Would he be mad if I looked around his van? If he caught us in it?" She quietly asked.

"Not if we get caught. Cmon." Scout said, walking forward and opening the metal door. As he entered he slamming into something or someone. He landed with a crash on the ground, entangled with the BLU Sniper.

"What the hell!" The BLU said, attempting to get free.

"You're alive?! We thought you died with the others!" Katie exclaimed.

"Died? Nah. I got dragged all the way back here by the zombie of the RED Spy. It was odd. He pulled me away and muttered something like a warning before killing me. I was sent back to Respawn. It was almost morning so I crashed in here. What happened to you love birds?" The Sniper answered, putting a hand through his silver hair.

"We best get back to the others, Miss Pauling will be-" Scout began.

"Miss Pauling is here? I need to talk to her." He cut off before rushing out of the van.

* * *

"Demo, what did I do wrong with my life?" Sniper asked, looking at his friend and sighing. Demo looked up from the desk where he sat and glanced over at Sniper.

"Ye know what, laddie. We've all made mistakes. But ye just need to do something right to fix em. She's yer daughter. Even though ye didn't raise her or knew she existed, ye need to be a father she's been missin'. Hopefully, now that this is over, we can move on. Maybe we'll get a new team with new friends and a new base. Just put the past behind us, focus on now. Friends come and go but family is forever." He replied, turning back to the desk and fiddling with a pen. Miss Pauling had left the room in search of the others, leaving Demo and Sniper alone.

"I'm sorry for all I've said before," Sniper mumbled, leaning back in his chair. Demo looked back over.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm the one who cursed ya. I've been tryin' to fix it but forget that we were friends once." Demo replied, waving a hand dismissively. He glanced back downwards and sighed.

"You miss Medic, don't you? You were best friends, I could tell." Sniper said, noticing how glum his friend looked.

"Ach. Yeah, laddie. We were." Demo said, a small smile appearing on his face. Miss Pauling re-entered the room, the other following behind. The sat down again and a silence enveloped them again. Scout glanced at Sniper and nudged in the direction of Katie. Sniper sighed.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I'm sorry that I never knew." Sniper said, glancing over towards her. She looked downwards at her hands before speaking.

"I didn't know either… " She whispered, slight sorrow in her voice. Miss Pauling looked up from her clipboard, adjusting her glasses.

"Alright, I've had a word with The Administrator, she's allowing the merge of the teams here seeing as the only remain BLUs are you," Miss Pauling said, pointing at Katie."And The Sniper. He just informed me of his retirement and wishes you luck with your new teammates. You'll also be moving to Mercenary Park, a recent base we have gained." The group of four glanced at each other. Katie looked over at Scout who smiled and gripped her hand.

"Well, it would be too difficult on everyone if I went back to BLU. I'll join. You'll need a good Medic anyway.." She grimly chuckled. Demo looked away, glancing back to the desk. A small raven flew through the window and landed next to the doves, it squaked before nudging itself against one of the doves.

* * *

Scout piled his clothing into a box, other items flying in with them. He heard a knock on the door and opened it. Katie entered the room, her own suitcase with her. She sat down on the bed and silently helped him fold his clothing. "There's something I need to tell you." She said, placing a folded t-shirt into a box.

"What is it?" Scout asked, glancing up from the pile of shoelaces he was detangling.

"The other night, when I move into your room.." Katie began. Scout laughed.

"I remember that night. It was fun, why do you ask?" Scout asked, once more.

"You got me pregnant! I was feeling ill before and decided to check." She revealed, causing Scout to drop what he was doing.

"Your… WHAT?! I'm only twenty-three! I'm too young to be a father!" Scout shouted, beginning to panic. He ran around the room, panicking, like a headless chicken.

"I knew you'd panic. I've already told Sniper." She replied, leaning backward on the bed.

"YOU WHAT?!" Scout yelled. They heard laughing down the hall, the door was still open. The colour drained from Scout's face as Sniper and Demo entered the room, laughing their heads off. Sniper suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Scout out of the room. "Woah, Snipes! What's that for!?" Sniper slammed Scout into the wall by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen, Jay. She's still my daughter and if you do anything to harm her, you're dead meat. Don't make my mistake, be a father to that child. Now, where did I leave my mug?" Sniper said, letting go of Scout and walking away. Scout stood there, his jaw agape.

"What…?" Scout said, Demo walking past.

"Aye, laddie. It's the end, isn't it?" Demo chuckled, winking.

"What…?"


	19. New Info And A Thanks

This is a note from me, the writer and editor,

Thank you all for reading this story I've labored over for about four to five months.

For those wanting to see more of this story, don't worry. There's a sequel coming out soon.

I'm writing chapters ahead to avoid complications. And to give you all a break between the two stories.

Our four remaining character will return in a new fanfic titled, Wait For It.

Thank you for following the development and creation of this story. And for those who stumbled upon it in the future or just read this for shits 'n giggles. I congratulate you on reading to the very, very end.

-Lucy

 **Also, I'm re-writing it!**


End file.
